Leave out All the Rest
by xoChubbaChopLollipopox
Summary: When Bella gets amnesia and she can't remember Alice and Edward. They are told to stay away from bella so she won't remember her tragic past. But the Cullen's are determined to see her. All Human. First Fan-fic. R&R!
1. Preface

**AN:Hello!! This is my first** **fan-fic! Yay!! I would like to dedicate this story to my wonderful sister,Sparko[A.K.]!! She is a fellow Twilighter too!! Yes!! Go twilight! I like to dedicate my chapters to my favourite things [of course apart from twilight] soo I dedicate this chapter to the evil hamsters that live in my brothers wardrobe[they are my evil miniuns that spy on my brother for me. As you have probally have guessed I am a bit luppy in the head and I have a very creative imagination:)]. This is just a preface. If you want me to continue this story please tell me!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Preface_

Change. It happens to everyone. We can't avoid it. We can try our best to avoid it but thats not possible. It can be good but it can also be bad. It is almost impossible to stop it. We don't know it's happening until it hits us hard. If there is one thing I've learnt from life it's that we have to accept change. It is part of life. It can shape who we are. It is part of who we are. Even if we don't want it to be. Once change happens there is no going back. We can try all we want but it won't go back to the way it used to be. And trying just leads to hurt most of the time. And alot of it too. I've only learnt this lately after spending years trying to change things back to the way they were. I've only just got used to the idea of accepting change. If there is one thing I can tell you, it's that when you try to change things back to the way they used to be, it just leads to more change. And them changes are the worst, the hardest and the most painful.

**AN: What do you think? Don't forget first fan-fic and this is only the preface! Pwease review:)!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX [A.K.A. Laura]**


	2. Russell

**AN: Hello there peoples! This is chapter two! Yeah! I dedicate this chapter to the evil smurfs that live in my brothers toilet[they are also my evil miniuns]. Hope you like this chapter. I've spent ages trying to think of the best way to start this story. I hope you peoples approve! I'll try my best to impress[ cool that rhymes!].**

**Disclaimer: Most vampires eyes are red, My eyes are blue. I don't own twilight, So what can you do?**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 2- Home_

_Bella's Pov_

I stared at the whiteboard at the top of my English classroom. It was my last class on the last day of school before summer holidays.

I didn't want school to end. School took up about seven hours of my day. That meant I didn't have to spend them seven hours at home with _her._ Now I would have to spend three whole _months_ with her. Oh joy.

I glanced at the clock. The hands seemed to be moving faster, just to annoy me. Did the clock have a death wish?

I growled at the clock. I knew it was a stupid thing to do. I mean, clocks don't have ears so it wouldn't be able to hear my growls and it wouldn't be able to talk back.

"The clock is going sooo _slow_,'' Evan-the boy sitting beside me-moaned."I just can't wait to get out of here, how about you? You want to get out too, right? I mean, I heard your growl.'' _Well you took my growl the wrong way and the clock is going faster thank you. ''_Yeah, I know," I lied. "The clock is going so slow. I can't wait to get out of here." Hey, he didn't need to know the truth. And he was being noisy.

I looked at the clock again. I felt like running up to the clock and ripping it's hands off when I saw we only had two minutes left in school. I thought I heard the clock laugh at my thoughts. Great, now I thought that a clock could read my mind. Russ was right when he said I was a bit luppy in the head. Stupid clock.

Evan started counting down the seconds. I wanted to shove a cork down his throat, all the way to his voice box. To make matters worse, everyone joined in, including the teacher. The teacher looked as if he was going to wet himself if he didn't get out of here , I never knew that we were _that_ bad.

Twenty seconds.

I started to panic. It had came so quickly that I hadn't had time to prepare myself for it.

Ten seconds.

I only had ten precious seconds before I would be making my way home to _her._

Five seconds.

I felt my stomach churning. I had barely any time left.

Four.

Oh God! I wasn't ready.

Three.

Clock,if you really can read my mind, please stop your hands so I can stay here forever. PLEASE STOP!!

Two.

It is official, the clock can't read my mind. That didn't stop me from screaming''Please Stop" over and over again in my head.

One.

I heard the loud screeching noise our school calls a bell. The ringing noise echoed in my ears. Three months of nothing but a summer with the the wicked bitch of the east. All my friends where going away with their families. How I missed my brother Russell. He would of taken me on a holiday , just the two of us. Why did he choose to go to college in Australia?

I watched as everyone ran for the door. The teacher was the first person out.

I slumped back in my chair and listened to all the people talking outside the door. I got up, eventually, and made my way to the bus stop. The bus pulled up when I arrived. I took a seat near the back and plugged my iPod in._Angel_by Sarah McLoughlin started to play.

I was outside my house fifteen minutes later. Usually she wasn't there when I get home but today she was waiting for me at the door.

"Bella, darling!" she yelled when I walked through the door." I have a suprise for you deary."She took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. Something exciting to her is usually something like she got a new handbag or some crap like that.

I walked into the kitchen and there sitting on one of the stools was Russell.

"RUSS!" I yelled, jumping into his arms. I held onto him for dear life so he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Hey"he said hugging me. "How's my Golden Bell?"

"Great! How's my Rough Russ?"

"He's fine Bells. Oh, I've missed you so much. You would of loved Australia. Much, much warmer than here." That isn't hard to beleive. I say almost everywhere is warmer than rainy old Ireland.

"I've missed you too, Russy. It just keeps getting colder and colder here. Haven't seen the sun in months! I really miss that was so... sunny and... yellowish." He laughed at my brillant choice of words.

" Oh I missed your stupidity so much." I would of got peeved at him if it wasn't his first day back home.

"ISABELLA!" Pricsilla called from the utility. "COME IN HERE!" I looked at Russ, seeking his help.

"Go Belly Boop" he said after a minute of looking at me. " Before she decides to whisk you away on your broomstick and take you away to where she hids the children she kidnaps."

I was out the door in a flash. Pricsilla was in the utility looking at the latest issue of_ Vogue_.

"Isabella, go get ready. And look presentable. We don't want a replay of what happened last time when you decided to dress like you where a beggar on the street." I laughed internally. I thought it was very funny when they wouldn't let me into the restaurant. Of course she didn't. She wouldn't let me dress myself for months.

I ran up the stairs to get changed. I was thinking of dressing like a freak again but decided against it. I wouldn't want to embarras Russ. Though it would of been fun to see her sulky annoyed/peeved face when we wouldn't be allowed in the restraunt, _again_.

I changed into my favourite pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Everyone was in the kitchen when I got downstairs, including Dad. He must of got off work early.

Russ ran to me when he saw me standing at the door.

"Bells, why don't we go and wait in the car." Before I could answer, he grabbed my had and pulled me outside and beside him in the backseat of Dad's AudiQ7 jeep.

"Eager to get away from her?" I asked with an amused look on my face. He looked frightened, very frightened.

"Oh Izzy, it was terrible"he said in a very scared voice."She was trying to hook me up with one of her bimbo friends bimbo daughter. She showed me a picture of her. God, she looked scary. I couldn't get away fast enofe when you came down. I don't think I would of been able to last another second stuffed in a room with her. Dad acted like what she was doing was normal." I laughed at his expression."This isn't funny Belly Boop." His puppy dog pout just made me laugh harder.

Dad and Pricsilla came out a few minutes later. She was being extra sweet infront of Dad. She is horrible to me when no one else is around.

Russ and I talked in the backseat. He told me about Australia and college.

"Bella" Dad said from the drivers seat. He was turned towards me away from the road. I looked forward and saw that a car was about to collide with ours...

**AN: Oh, cliffhanger. Did you liky, no liky. Roses are red, violets are blue. Tell me if you liked it or not, please review:)! **

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	3. All on my Own

**AN: Hello! It's me again! I will try my best to update every 2-3 days for anyone if they want to know. I would update in one day if wasn't for the fact that I'm a busy person and it takes me awile to type. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Mum. It is her fourth anniversery today[ she died of skin cancer when I was eight]. Love you Mum!Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! It took awile. I'd also like to thank all that reviewed. It took me by suprise! Thank you for all the fantabulous comments! I am open for suggestions too. Thanks to all and to all thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: Rosalie's car is red, My dad's car is blue. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, But I wish I did too.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 3- All on my own._

_Previously..._

"Bella" Dad called from the drivers seat. He was turned towards me away from the road. I looked forward and saw a car was about to collide with ours...

* * *

_Bellas POV_

I was awakened by an annoying beeping sound. I tried to open my eyelids but they suddenly felt heavy. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. I tried to move my body but it wouldn't co-operate.

I could hear voices but only faintly. I really concentrated to hear what they were saying.

"... what are we going to do with her..."

"...she's the only one left..."

I hoped to God that they were talking about another girl. I mean, I had a family. It might not be the best but they are my family. I felt sorry for this poor girl they were talking about. It must be horrible not to have a family.

I was starting to get curious- where am I? Why am I here? Where is Dad and Russell?

With alot of effort I managed to open my eyelids.

I was in a very plain and boring room. Everything was white and very bright. I turned my head towards the beeping sound. It was a life machine. I was in a hospital.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. We had crashed on our way to dinner. I remember the burning, the flames all around me consuming me. I remembered the agonising pain, the way the flames burned my skin. I remember frantically trying to escape, the ear piercing screams coming from all directions. The most vivid memory of all was of my family lieing around me, feeling the same excruciating pain as me, the pain behind their eyes, the pain behind their screams, their bleeding bodies around me, they looked like they were dieing. It was hard to look at them like that but it helped to know that we were suffering together.

I noticed two pairs of eyes staring at me with sorrow in their eyes. I wondered why.

"Where is Dad and Russell?" I asked the strangers. I needed to see them now. I needed to know that they where okay.

The two exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"Uhm..." was the woman's brillant answer. What weren't they telling me? I hate secrets!

"Just spit it out already'' I snapped at them. They looked taken aback for a second before snapping out of it.

"Well, you see-" she was cut off by the doctor that had just walked in.

"Hello Isabella. I see your finally awake. I just got your results back. I don't think your well enough to be going away to Forks yet. Well at least that's what I thought until I heard what doctor lives there. I think that he should be your personal doctor, incase an accident might occur."

I replayed the few sentences over and over again in my head. Forks? Where and what is that?! Why would I have to go somewhere else? Something wasn't right.

"Ehm, doctor, where is this Forks -or is it Spoons?- that I have to go to and why am I going there?" I asked the doctor, giving up on figuring out myself.

The man and the woman glowered at the doctor, muttering a few "great going Fuller" and "she dosen't know yet moron." I coaked my head to the side and stared at them, deep in thought. What weren't they telling me?!

"Well, Isabella, you see-" the doctor was about to explain when the woman cut him off.

"It is nothing" she said through clenched teeth. She was glaring at the doctor. The woman was picking on my last nerve. She was hiding something from me.

I sat up in my bed now, about to yell at her, when I suddenly felt weak. I was wobbling around and I wasn't even standing. The doctor rushed to my side and lay me down gently. I was felling drosy.

"I think we should tell her now" the woman said after a moment of me trying my best not to fall asleep.

The doctor made some weird sound before talking. "Trust you to tell someone something as bad as that when they are almost unconsious and won't remember in the morning. Always trying to make things easier on yourself Niamh." I saw the women-who I now new was called Niamh- sticking her tongue out at the doctor like a four year old.

"I'm doing this my way" she spat at him. " Isabella, I'm sorry to inform you that your father and brother died in the accident."

My eyes widened and I probally looked like a zombie.

"She took it better than the last one" Niamh said, proudly.

"That's probally because you didn't tell her to stop whining like a baby and get over it. And it wasn't her husband and you didn't tell her that her husband was usless and she was better off without the lazy lump" the man said. My jaw dropped. She really said that to someone?

"MARK!" she yelled. She hit him on the back of his head.

"What?! I just speak the truth!" They glowered at each other for a minute before turning towards me. They looked worried. I could hear someone panting in the room. I looked around to see who it was. It was then that I noticed that it was coming from me. I had sweat rolling down my forward.

Suddenly, I couldn't see or hear. I was only feeling one feeling.

It was that day that I learnt what the worst feeling is... loneliness.

**AN: Liky, no liky? Come on peoples I want to know. You can trust me:) Please tell me if you like it or not! I have the right to know! I would again, like to thank the peoples that reviewed, added me to their favourite lists or their alert lists! Bye twilighters!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	4. The Good Days

**AN: Dia duit![ Hello in Irish]. Omg! Chapter 4! Awesome! I would like to dedicate this chapter to...[ drumroll please]... my BF Ciara who is also writing a fan-fic twilight story[ we are both obsessed]! I would love to thank everyone who has taken their time to read this story. I hope you will like this chapter. Woop! Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: Dosent everyone wished they owned twilight. If I did own twilight I wouldnt be writing this and I would be telling myself how brillant my book is that is if I owened twilight which sadly I don't. Now I am going to go cry because I wish I did really badly:(**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 4- The Good Days_

_Previously..._

It was that day that I learnt what the worst feeling is... loneliness.

* * *

I shot awake, screaming. The sweat was rolling down my forehead. My body was shaking violently. I tried not to think of the horrific nightmare that had sent me into this state but my mind kept on replaying it.

Russell and Dad had lay there, broken before my eyes. I had been burning again. The flames where winning in the nightmare. They where pulling me in, taking me to a very dark place that I wasn't prepared to go to yet. I had woke up as the flames were about to consume me.

I noticed a nurse walking around as if nothing had happened. As if I hadn't just been screaming. She was gone a few minutes later. She had looked extremely bored.

Dr. Fuller- I found out that that was his name- came in a few short seconds later.

"Bella, I have set everything up. Your bags are packed and you will be leaving tomorrow" Dr. Fuller told me.

A week had passed since I had found out about what had become of Russ and Dad. Since then we had established that I would be going to Forks and would be staying with a woman called Ms. Maye **(AN: Pronounced like the way you would say "May" like the month May)** and I would have a personal doctor that I could go to anytime I needed to. His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I will most likely be lonely in Forks since Ms. Maye dosent have a husband or children. Thats why she wants me, to keep her company. I'm not much company anymore though since I'm scared to death of just about everything now. You'd probally get a better reaction from a wall than me now!

Dr. Fuller left so that I could get changed. Today would be my first time in a whole seven days being out of a hospital bed. I was going back to my house today to see it for the last time before I would leave tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a new beginning. A new start in a new place. I will miss my home country. I will miss it's cosy feeling, it's greeness** (AN: No better way to describe my home country. Ireland is just sooo ... green and rainy. Even rainier than Forks:) I know hard to believe).**

I got changed quickly. It felt so good to be out of that itchy hospital robe and to be in my comfortable clothes again.

I walked outside into the hospital corridor. It was caos out there. Doctors and nurses where running around like maniacs. I noticed Dr. Fuller at the end of the hall and after a long debate with myself I decided to approach him. He looked really stressed compaired to what he had looked like only a few mere minutes ago. He tried -and failed- to give me a genuine smile.

"Bella, the taxi is waiting for you outside"Dr. Fuller told me, the worry evident in his tone. I cringed mentally at the mention of me getting into a car. I had resently grown a fobia to getting into a car for obvious reasons. I hadn't quite gotten over the horrific accident. But I knew that if I wanted to see my home one last time I would have to get over my newly developed fear, and fast.

Dr. Fuller led me to two huge double doors that lead out into the open world. I took a deep breath before opening the doors and taking a step outside onto the cold crowded streets of Dublin city. As Dr. Fuller had promied, a taxi was pulled up at the curb, a tall lanky man holding the door to the backseats opened for me to get in. I hoped in quickly and bukled up, ready to go. The car took off and I was heading back home, one last time before I was being shipped away to the other side of the world.

It brought a tear to my eye just knowing that this would be the last time that I would be able to hold all them happy memories. Like pictures of the good old days when Mam wasn't sick and was at home with the family. Like before Mam died of skin cancer and before that bimbo blonde came prancing up to my Dad as if she owned him or something. My family used to be happy, we used to all love eachother and we used to have someone to turn to. But that was when I was younger and didn't know that my time was limited with my family. That was before Mum lay on a hospital bed, fighting to stay alive for us. That was before Mums heartheat's were limited. That was before The Bimbo turned up at my Mums funeral and was flirting/ comforting Dad( more the flirting part than the comforting one). That was before Russ ran away to get away from the pain and sorrow that was taking over my family. That was before my Dad fell for The Bimbo's act and got down on his stupid knee. I wish he had no knees so he wouldn't be able to propose. That was before all happiness was torn away from my grasp and was given to some other lucky person out there. That was before my life was ruined forever and all traces of happiness that was left where taken away too.

That was before I was alone.

**AN: So, what did you think? The second last paragraph the ideas of things to say just kept on coming to me. And for the people who asked what happened to Bellas mother well now you know. It was a very tough time for Bella and at all costs she trys to avoid talking at her mother. I try to do the same but its hard when people keep on asking you what happened to your mother. Well please review. I work hard to write this story. Please tell me what you think.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	5. Going Home

**AN: Hello! I am dedicating this chapter to all that reviewed! I thank you all for your constructive critisism, it makes me write better when I take everything into account! I am open for suggestions aswell! If you have an idea just tell me! I will try my best to make my chapters longer since some of you requested that. Hope you like chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story, sadly. But dosen't everyone wish that they owned twilight?**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 5- Going Home_

_Previously..._

That was before I was alone.

* * *

The taxi pulled into the empty drive. I used my spare key to let myself in. Everything was the same as we had left it- the kitchen was still a mess, Priscilla's lipgloss still lay on the counter in the hall, my bedroom still had all my junk on the ground, Dad's room was spik and span while Russ's room still had the full suitcases lieing on the duvet.

I decided to take some of my treasured possessions with me. I grabbed an empty suitcase and filled it with some of my family's belongings.I packed my teddy bear that I had got on my first Christmas, my mothers jewellery set that was left to me when she died, my Dad's favourite colonge that he always put on, my favourite garments an last but definetly not least my guardian crystal angel that Russ had got me when he was leaving for Australia, saying that it was him and that he would always be there, even if I can't see him. It brought a tear to my eye.

I ended my searching in the bassment where we kept all the pictures and videos. I took all the photos with us as a happy family. I took some of the dvds and videos of me when I was younger, before Mum got sick. All those happy memories on a disc.

I decided to say goodbye to my home, knowing that this is the last time I will walk these halls, the halls that held my child-hood memories- the good and bad. I whipped away the tear that had escaped the corner of my eye.

These walls held so many memories that just looking at the walls it was as if I could see all them memories that where hidden behind them. I would miss my home put in some ways I was glad that I wouldn't have to look at these walls ever again and have them remind me and make me deppresed. I let my fingers trace the pattern in the wallpaper, it's smooth texture ticking the tips of my fingers.

I headed to Dad's room. I looked at all the expensive furniture. It usn't to be this lavish, well that was until little ms greedy started to stay there.

I went to Russ's room next. He still had all his Manchester United posters hanging on the walls. Russ's dream when he was small was to become Man-U's top scorer. That dream ended as quickly as it came after he heard how many hours of training he would have to do everyday to become a professional footballer. The look on his face had been priceless. I let out a soft giggle remembering his horror stricken face. I took down his favourite posters to bring with me so I wouldn't forget that memory.

I went to my favourite room of the house, my bedroom. It was the one room I could escape to when I didn't want anyone bugging me. It was my peaceful place, a place were I could let all my feelings out. I took one last look in all my drawers before saying goodbye to my happy place.

I headed to the sitting room which we never used since Pricsilla hated tv, I wasn't bothered to watch it, Russ was too busy doing things with me when he came over and Dad was always working so he didn't have time. I had only been in the room once, when Pricsilla finished decorating it she made us all come and see her 'masterpiece' as she called it. I just called it a waste of money since we never used the room.

I went to the kitchen. All the presess where filled with that diet crap that Pricsilla eats. She tried to get me to try one before. After I finally gave in and ate one, I was puking my guts up for a whole week. It was not pretty. Pricsilla of course got mad and said that I was a baby and was over reacting and that it was just food. Food my ass. More like poison in a wraper. No wonder celebrities get so skinny eating that stuff. They probally don't have any food left in their stomach after regurgitating that stuff. There is nothing left in their stomachs to make them gain weight.

I called the taxi service to come and pick me up. I sat at the stairs, suitcase at my feet, and waited for the taxi. It arrived fifteen minutes later. I dragged my suitcase into the boot of the car. I took one last look inside before locking away all my child-hood memories.

I waved one last goodye to my home before stepping into the taxi and driving away. Tears where rolling down my cheeks and my eyesight was blurry. All to soon I was back at the hospital. I decided to go to bed straight awat since I was leaving tomorrow. Leaving forever. I got changed quickly into my pj's and brushed my teeth. I climbed into bed and currled myself into a ball. Tears started to soak the pillow my head was resting on. Thought of the happy days flooded into my mind, making me sob harder and harder until I couldn't hear any cries anymore. My eyes where stinging like crazy and my top was starting to get soaked.

I had never cried this much in one day before. I try my best to keep to myself and not show other people my weakness. What dosen't kill you makes you stronger some say. I must be pretty damn strong then.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**AN: I hoped you liked it. This is one of my longest chapters so far. I hoped you guys like it. It was definetly the easest one to write. I mean, ideas just kept on hitting me. Bella will be going to Forks in the next chapter to stay with her new foster mother. I hope to have that chapter up in a few days. Probally won't update on Tuesday since it's Day! Woop! A day to celebrate being Irish ( and lepracauns too!)! Go my little green men! Bye peoples! Please Review, If you Want me to CONTINUE( cool that rhymes)!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	6. Gina

**AN: Hello! Great news! I thought that I wouldn't be able to write or update this weekend because I'm going to Wales but I just found out that I can bring my laptop and there is the Internet! Now I'm not sad! I'm going to Wales because Ireland is playing Wales in rugby and it's an important game. If Ireland wins this game then we've won the Six Nations! And we haven't won it in 61 years:'(. I want to dedicate this chapter to the leprechauns since today is St. Patrick's Day! Yeah! I'm going to the parade and this year we're bringing a ladder to stand on so that we can see (I couldn't see last year because I'm small:'()! Happy St. Paddy's Day!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Great, now I'm sad again! I hope your happy:'(!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 6- Gina_

_Previously..._

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

A tear escaped the corner of my eye as I boarded the plane for America. I was leaving to find my faith now. I was leaving my old life behind, not to be completely forgotten but I would try my best not to think of the of my past only made matters worse.

I took one last look at the place I used to call home. I had lived in Ireland all my life. I loved it's greeness and I liked the way it was so small.

"Goodbye" I whispered into the wind before taking the last few steps onto the plane.

* * *

I had hoped and prayed that Forks would be a sunny place. I needed a break from the cold, wet and rain. It wasn't looking good so far. It was raining when the plane landed in Seattle. I hoped that Forks wouldn't be like Seattle.

I sat in my seat for a few minutes preparing myself for the rain. I headed for the bag-belt in terminal two. Seattle airport was crowded so it took me a while to find the right bag-belt. It dosen't help that I am hopeless at directions. I found my bags quickly since there were only a few left. I strolled to the exit, I wasn't very eager to meet the woman I was being forced to stay with.

When I finally arrived at the exit, a wrinkled, skinny, grey- eyed brunette held a sign with my name on it. She was beautiful, apart from them few wrinkles. She smiled the warmest smile that I had seen in a while. Her smile grew- if possible- when she saw me approaching her.

"Isabella?"she asked.

"That's me" I replied. Her eyes lit up. She danced over to me and grabbed my hand, skipping over to a sleek, blood-red Ferrari. She grabbed my bags in one graceful movement and threw them in the boot. She was so light on her feet, she would put a ballerina to shame**(AN: Can anyone guess who she's realated to?)**. She held the passenger door open for me and I hoped in, managing to bump my head on the way. God, I'm never a klutz. I haven't fallen or hit anything i over a year.

I had hoped for a silent car journey put as soon as she got in the car she started to ask me questions.

"What are your favourite bands?" she asked as soon as the car was started.

"Eh... I like Paramore, Linkin Park, Hey Monday and lots more?"I replied. It sounded more like a question.

"What food do you like?"

"Italian?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Black, I guess?''

"Here, I'm not questioning you over a murder so stop making your answers sound like questions, it irritates me to death."

"Are you always this straight forward? Do you always talk a lot? Are you always this happy and perky? Are you always this friendly to strangers?"

"Yeah, I tend to talk alot and I do like being friendly and the perkiness runs in the family. But you haven't seen perky until you meet Alice. And I'm not being straightforward. If I was I would be telling you how hideous them clothes are. I mean, they don't suit you at all. Promise me you won't let Alice see you in those clothes. Unless you want her to take you on one of her shopping trips. Trust me, not fun."

"Okay, this Alice person sounds really scary. Who is she anyway?"

"Oh, trust me, beware of the evil wrath of Alice. You mightn't make it out alive."

"Okay, now I'm officially scared."

"Yeah, she's a evil little pixie."

"Pixie?"

"Yeah, it's our nickname for her. We called her that to annoy her but it didn't work. She loved it and to celebrate her new nickname we had to go shopping. Very, very scary."

"I think I'm going to have nightmares now."

"Yeah, after my first shopping trip with Alice I had nightmares of huge shopping bags that had been enchanted by an evil pixie trying to eat me for a whole week. Scary."

"Sounds scary. Remind me to hide if she ever comes over."

"Tried and failed. When she has her eyes set on shopping it is impossible to get away. She really is evil. She told me that one day she is going to take over the world with her evil pink shopping bags. Even scarier."

Just then we arrived at the house. It was a beautiful white stone two-storey house big enofe to fit more than two people. Shrubs surrounded the outside of the house while roses lined one of the walls of the house. I saw that we lived on the end of a road. A mansion was next door. She took my bags inside, placing them in the hall.

"Wow, your home is amazing..."

"Georgina but you can call me Gina"she said.

"Well then you can call me Bella. Isabella is too long for my likings."

Gina showed me my room and I unpacked. When I was done I was just about to walk into Gina's room when I heard her on the phone.

"Oh, Ali, she's just got here. I don't want to scare her off...Yes I am saying that you will scare her off with your 'shopping to celebrate'...Oh, Alice don't do this to me. Please anything but another shopping trip...No Alice! You can't come over now!...What do you mean 'too late'?!...What!? Your where?!...Alice what have I told you about climbing the wall!...Oh please say Emmett walked around! Last time he squished all the flowers. Wait, what am I saying? Alice if that tiny little butt of yours comes anywhere near my house...WHAT?!...NOOO!!" She threw the phone on her bed and whizzed past me to the front door.

Just as she arrived there was a small knock on the door...

**AN: Hello! What do you think?! I love Alice! She's my favourite character! Woo! Go shopping! So tell me what you think. Oh, and by the way, all the bands I mentioned in this chapter are some of my favourites. Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	7. My Gucci Handbag

**AN: Hey everybody! I want to thank you peoples for reviewing, putting my story on alert or adding me to your favourites list! I won't be able to update as much as I have over the passed few days because I'm back in school tomorrow*sob*. But I will try to write when I have some spare time. Enjoy chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own twilight in my dreams...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 7- My Gucci Handbag!_

_Previously..._

Just as she arrived there was a small knock on the door...

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I was about to follow down the stairs when Gina came running up to me.

"Hide!" she whisper/ yelled.

"Where?" I asked.

"Em... pretend to be asleep!"

"Why am I hiding?"

"Because it's Alice at the door and she wants to go shopping to celebrate. She might leave you alone if she thinks your asleep." There was another knock on the door.''Go!"

I followed her orders and tiptoed into my new bedroom, and hopping into bed fully dressed. I hoped to God that this would work and I wouldn't have to go shopping. Shopping with Alice sounded like torture...

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I hid in the bushes in Aunt Gina's front garden, waiting for her and this new girl to arrive. I was jumping up and down in excitement. Emmett stayed with me for an hour before getting bored and leaving. I had to admit, I wasn't enjoying ruining my new clothes but this meant another shopping trip!

It started to rain after waiting there for two hours. Two hours! She should of been home by then with our family's insane driving. What can I say, we have a need for speed.

I put my foot down after waiting around for two and a half hours. Two and a half hours wasted! I could of been shopping online!

The sound of Emmett's booming laughter greeted me when I came inside.

"You look like a drowned rat Ali" Emmett laughed. I did my signature puppy dog pout.

"Not funny Emmy!" I scolded. " My new Gucci bag got ruined! It was so young..."

"OMG! No way! You mean the new really cute one you got yesterday! Shocker!" The sarcasm was dripping off every word he said. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"What happened to you Alice?" Edward asked as he entered the living room.

"She was hiding in Gina's bushes again" Emmett told him. "She was waiting for the new girl to come so that she can start stalking her like our last neighbour. Remember she scared her off with her crazy shopping trips? Poor girl." Edward laughed along with Emmett.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled at them. "MY NEW HANDBAG IS RUINED! YOU GUYS JUST DON"T UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT SHOPPING IS!" Mom walked in from the kitchen, a huge knife in one hand.

"What did you do now Emmett and Edward?" she sighed. The boys looked wide eyed at the knife she was pointing at them.

"Mom, can we please talk about this maturely and not use knives?" Emmett asked, scared out of his wits. Good. He deserves it. Mom looked at the knife in her hand and laughed.

"I forgot I was holding that" she said. She put the knife down and the boys sighed in relief.

"Right, so what did you do this time?" Mom asked again.

My time to shine. "They made fun of me again Mommy. They where being mean to me again and where making fun of me liking to shop" I fake cried. Mom immediately started to comfort me, believing my fake tears. Works like a charm.

''Boys, your grounded" Mom told them. Here comes the babbling idiots.

"Mom!" they both groaned. "We didn't ... well we did but...it wasn't all us...sort of..." Mom stopped them.

"Enough!" Mom yelled. "I have an idea. You both have to go with Alice on her next shopping trip _and_ you will go with her to see our new neighbour.'' I liked the way she thought. The boys bit down on their lower lips to stop their complaints from coming out.

"Great!" I squealed. "Now I'm going to go get changed for going to meet my new best friend!" Edward rolled his eyes at me but I was gone before he could speak.

I spent the next two hours trying to pick the perfect outfit. I settled for white jeans, a long sleeves white t-shirt with a neon pink vest over with pink pumps. I made sure that my spikes where perfect before heading downstairs. I saw that Gina was home and she hadn't called me! She had promised!

I called the boys and grabbed my cellphone before heading outside. I sat on the wall, swinging my legs and waiting for the boys to join me. I called Gina when they arrived.

_"Hello?" she asked_

"You didn't call me!" I yelled down the phone.

_"Of course I didn't. She needed to unpack."_

"I would've helped. We would've seen if she needed to go shopping."

_"Oh Ali, she's just arrived. I don't want to scare her off."_

"Are you implying that I will scare her off?"

_"Yes I am saying that you will scare her off with your 'shopping to celebrate'."_

"For saying that you can join me on my next shopping trip too."

_"Oh, Alice, don't do this to me. Please anything but another shopping trip."_

I hoped down from the wall."Gina can I come over please?"

_"No Alice! You can't come over now!"_

"Too late."

_"What do you mean 'too late'?"_

" I mean I'm outside your house right now."

_"What?! Your where?!"_

"I climbed the wall and now I'm outside your house."

_"Alice what have I told you about climbing the wall!"_

" Edward and Emmett are with me too."

_"Oh please tell me Emmett walked around! Last time he squished all my flowers. Wait, what am I saying? Alice if that tiny little butt of yours comes anywhere near my house..."_

"You don't scare me. I'll be there in a minute."

_"WHAT?!"_

"See ya."

_"NOOO!!"_

I danced to the front door and knocked my tiny fist on the door. I could hear hushed voices inside. I waited a minute and knocked again. How rude! They where just ignoring me. I was getting ready to knock down the door when it opened and Gina appeared before me. I pushed passed her into the hallway.

"Where is she?" I asked. The boys laughed at my tone. I turned and glared at them." Two shopping trips. Wanna make that three?" They shut up quickly.

"She's asleep" Gina told me. I laughed at her. Did she really think that I was that stupid?

"Yeah right'' I said. " I heard her voice coming from upstairs." Gina stood in front of the stairs. I pushed past her and headed to the girls room. She was still dressed and she looked scared. I smiled to her before dancing over to her and shaking her, making her open her eyes.

"Hi" I beamed "I'm Alice, your new best friend." She looked behind me where Edward and Emmett stood.

"Should I be running?" she asked.

"Yes" the guys said. She tried to make a run for it but she stopped in front of Emmett.

"Wow" she said. "Your... huge. Should I be scared of him too?"

"Yes" Edward said. She turned to him. Edward looked smug because he didn't scare her.

"Don't worry" she smiled. " I'll find a way to be scared of you too." Emmy and I laughed at her statement while Edward glared at us.

"I know a way to celebrate" I squealed. "Shopping!" Her eyes grew to a size that I didn't know existed.

**AN: My longest chapter! Yah! I hope you like it. I love Alice! She's my favourite! Go shopping! Woop! Please review if you liked it. I would like to know! Slan( bye in Irish)!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	8. The New 'Games' Store

**AN: Hello peoples! Chapter 8! Yeah! I am extra happy now because... Ireland won the final of the six nations! We won the three comps! And we haven't won the Grand Slam in 61 years! OMG! And I got to go see the game( I love Cardiff now! It rocks!)! I also got to meet the Irish team! My smile is so big right now it probally can streach the whole way around the world( not literally)! Ole, ole ole ole! Ole ole (x2)! Go Ireland! Small but mighty! I want to dedicate this chapter to my leprachean friend Susan(just joking! She's not a leprechaun! She's just very small and Irish!)! Whoop! Go Susie! Enjoy chapter 8! Have a very happy day! I know that I will!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I would be rolling in my money right now. But sadly I don't=( I cry when I think about it *sniff*.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 8- The New 'Games' store_

_Previously..._

"I know a way to celebrate" I squealed. "Shopping!" Her eyes grew to a size that I didn't know existed.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I could feel my eyes getting bigger. Oh Shit! Shopping! Oh crap! Alice's shopping sounded scary. I don't want nightmares about gigantic shopping bags trying to eat me!

The two boys laughed.

"Told you you'd scare her off with your idea of 'fun' " the big scary one said in between laughter. He really was huge. The bronze haired one laughed along with him while the pixie which I learned was Alice glared at them.

"Ha ha"she said sarcastically. "She hasn't even said anything yet. And she's my new best friend, she wouldn't run away from me." She looked kind of smug, like she was winning some sort of game. Strange.

"Well, let's hear what the girl has to say then" the big one said. "I'm Emmett by the way. And this is Edward and you've already meet the pixie. They're the twins. Alice is the younger one." Alice hit his big muscly arm. Note to self : Don't get on his bad side.

"Nice to meet you" I hesitated. " I don't mind shopping, I think?" The guys laughed.

"Well, you haven't seen Alice in action yet" Edward said, his voice sounded like velvet. Alice glowered at them.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Alice huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and making her lower lip jut out.

"Yeah Ali, you actually are" Emmett laughed. There was a small knock on the door.

"Bella, are you okay in there?" Gina asked from the other side of the door." She's not torturing you because you won't go shopping with her, is she?" Emmett's booming laughter filled the room along with Edward's laugh.

"Ha ha" Alice hissed. I giggled at the expression on her face.

"All right then" Gina said before she went downstairs. Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"That... was...hiwawrious" Emmett said in between his laughter.

"Hiwawrious?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Emmett said when he finally stopped laughing. "It's my word instead of hilarious. You like?" Edward shook his head.

"I sometimes wonder how many times Mom dropped you when you where born"Edward said making Alice and I laugh.

"Anyway" Alice said after a moment of laughter."You will come with me for shopping won't you?" Alice asked turning to me and giving me a pout.

"Fine" I surrendered. "You win this time evil pixie, ruler of Shopping Worlds." She clapped her hands in delight.

"I just know that we are going to be best friends"Alice squealed. "Your name is Bella, right?" I nodded. "Great. Emmy and Eddie, go get Mommy to drive us. And bring the car with the biggest boot. We're shopping for two today." She snapped her fingers and they where off. She turned to me.

"Let's go"she said, grinning evilly.

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View_

How can someone so small shop so much? My hands are aching from holding her and the girl, Bella's bags. Emmett was singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song beside me. I felt like killing him so he wouldn't be able to sing.

Alice and Bella where way ahead searching for the next shop that held their interest. Emmett had stopped and was staring at the new 'Games' store. He looked like he was dieing to go inside. I was about to walk away when Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Edward" he whispered." This is our escape. We can hide in here and they won't be able to find us. Come on Eddie. You know you don't want to go back there to the crazy pixie and have to carry more bags for her." I thought about his escape plan. Without saying a word I walked into the store and ran to the back. Emmett followed.

''I knew you'd say yes" he said smugly." No one could refuse that offer. I mean, Alice shopping is scary." It sent shivers down my spine just thinking of the cruel harsh punishment of having to go shopping with the evil pixie.

"You're right" I said. "It is as if the angels where calling down on us, showing us the way." Emmett laughed. We both slumped down at the end of the shop, delighted with our succsessful escape. Well, at least we thought.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard a familiar voice scream. "Emmett Cullen! You can't hide from me!" Crap! How'd she find us? Emmett looked at me, seeking advice.

"Come on Eddie"he pleaded. "You got to have something. I want to live Eddie. I'm too young to die!" I was scared too. An angry pissed off Alice is the most frightening thing I've ever seen. I searched my brain for a solution. Blank. Nothing. Zilch. Emmett looked as if he was thinking hard too. Someone tapped my shoulder to bring me out of my thoughts. It was Bella.

"If you want to escape I'll tell her your not here so she will leave"she said, a smile playing on her lips." And next time don't choose the most obvious place. Alice knew exactly where to find you. Oh, and before I go, tell Emmett to stop thinking that hard. We don't want his brain to explode." She then left to go tell Alice the news.

Bella is my life saviour. I so owe her one. Alice is impossible to get around. I sat back and decided to watch Emmett busting his brain trying to come up with a solution.

* * *

Emmett and I got the bus home. We hoped that we would be able to get past Alice to avoid her punishment for us. We wish. She was standing by the front door, awaiting our arrival. Boy, did she look mad.

"Edward and Emmett Cullen!"she yelled. "Where did you go?! I searched the whole shopping centre for you! Boy, if I was aloud wrap my hands around them scrawny little necks of yours..."

"Alice!" Dad stopped her rant. "That's enough. You can go now. I'll take care of this." She walked to the stairs and turned on her heel to face us.

"You better learn how to sleep with one eye open"she said in a deadly tone before going up the stairs. I felt a big lump form in my throat. I glanced at Emmett. He looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

"Well boys"Dad said after a moment of silence.''I have come up with a punishment. You will have to help Alice clear her wardrobe." Emmett and I fell to our knees.

"No!" we screamed in unison.

"Anything but that!" Emmett cried. Yes, cried."It could take years with the amount of clothes she has. Please, can we not just help out in the hospital..."

"No!" Dad yelled. "I will not have a replay of what happened last time you worked at the hospital. Almost all the girls working there transferred hospitals because you are my son." I held back my laughter, remembering the last time we worked at the hospital.

"Oh, Dad"Emmett moaned. ''They were all so hot. I couldn't help myself."I laughed, not able to contain my laughter anymore. Emmett had asked all the nurses out on dates. They all found out and all hell broke lose. All the nurses he had asked out left and never returned. Emmett glared at me.

"Dad, I won't do it again"he pleaded. ''Please, don't make us clean out her wardrobe. It will take forever!" He did a puppy dog pout that didn't look right on his face.

"Nice try Emmett but I have decided on your punishment"Dad said."And the hospital would like to keep their female employees. You can carry Alice's shopping bags upstairs too. Just a matter of interest where are the shopping bags?" We looked at our hands. Then I remembered where they where.

The new 'Games' store. Crap. She is so going to kill us now.

''Oho"Emmett said."We left them behind! Damn it. She is so going to kill us now. I'm too young to die! Dad, help us, please. You don't want your sons to die, do you?" Emmett was on the verge of tears. Dad walked away and went upstairs.

"Dad!" Emmett called after him.

"Emmett, there might actually be silence around here if you boys are gone" Dad replied.

"Come on" Emmett yelled. "You don't mean that. He doesn't mean that Edward does he?"

"I don't know" I told him honestley. Dad came down for a second. Just as he was about to leave he turned to us.

"Have fun paying for all the stuff Alice buys on her next shopping trip" he said before turning on his heel and ascending up the stairs. If Emmett and I weren't scared before, we were definetly scared now.

**AN: Oooohhhhhh! They did it now! Stay tuned to see what Alice does to them. Trust me, it will be painful. It will most likely have something to do with their wallets. Muuwahhhh! I love Alice! She is so evil. Please review! It makes me write faster! Oh, and if you are wondering what ages they are here it is.**

**Edward- 15**

**Alice- 15**

**Bella- 15**

**Emmett- 16**

**Thank you for reading!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	9. It's Only The Beginning Of Revenge

**AN: Hola! Hey peoples! This is chapter 9! I know! I want to dedicate this chapter to my dad's girlfriend Tiffany who rocks! Go Tiffany! You rock my cotton socks off! Enjoy chapter 9! I would also like to recommend a hilarious story that had me falling off my chair laughing. It's called 'Truth or dare, a day with the Cullen's'. Won't regret reading it. Trust me! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimier: I have begged Stephenie Meyer to hand over Twilight but she keeps saying no. But don't worry it will be mine someday... But until that day I don't own Twilight.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 9- It's Only The Beginning Of Revenge_

_Previously..._

"Have fun paying for all the stuff Alice buys on her next shopping trip" he said before turning on his heel and ascending up the stairs. If Emmett and I weren't scared before, we were definetly scared now.

* * *

_Emmett's Point Of View_

I prepared myself for the pixies wrath as Edward and I stood outside her bedroom door. We knew she had heard that we had left her prescious shopping bags behind. I knew she was extra peeved now. Her punishment was going to be terrible.

I glanced at Edward. He was just as scared. I placed my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath. I counted to five in my head. One...Two...Three...Four...Four and a half...Four and three quarters...Four and four fifths...Four and nine tenths...Four and ninety nine out of a hundred...Five.

I opened the door slightly, fearing for my life. I was damn right too.

Something that looked like glass came flying for my head. I managed to dodge just in time and I heard it smash against the wall. I slammed the door shut and put my back against it. I felt something banging at the door and it was opening the door. I saw to small hands reach through the margin they had made in the door. Alice! Boy, was she strong! I turned to Edward. He looked scared.

Suddenly, the door wasn't at my back and I was on the ground, lieing on my stomach. Something grabbed my foot and was leading me towards the torture chamber called Alice's bedroom.

"Edward!'' I yelled." Go on without me! Save yourself!" He was gone in a flash. "Eddie! I wasn't being serious! Come back! Save me!" He didn't turn round."Coward!" was the last word I got out before being dragged to my doom, awaiting in Alice's room.

Suddenly, my world went pink...

* * *

I woke up in...Alice's bedroom? Why did I fall asleep here?

I sat up, only to fell something digged into my head.

"Fuck!" I screamed, rubbing the top of my head. And I felt...lots of hair? I was seriously getting freaked out. Lots of hair on my head?! This dream was getting scary.

I looked beside me to see Edward sprawled out on the floor next to me. And he was...dressed like a girl?! What kind of freakish dream was this?!

I looked down at what I was wearing.

A SKIRT?!! I soo didn't like this dream! I looked at my t-shirt. There was...toiletpaper pushed down my t-shirt to make it look like I have...boobs?!!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in horror, awakening a sleeping Edward.

"What is it now Emmett?" He asked sleepily.

"What's wrong?! I'm a fucking woman Edward, that's what's wrong!!"

He looked at what I was wearing and laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny Edwina" I scoffed." She did this to you too!" He looked down and screamed the girlest scream I've ever heard.

"Alice!" he yelled and hopped up off the ground. Alice came in, grinning like she'd just won the lottery.

"Yes my dearest brother?" she said in a sweet inoccent tone. That bitch. What until I get her tonight.

"Alice, we know it was you" Edwina said calmly. "Now will you please remove this gunk from my face and give my clothes back?" What?!! He said PLEASE! We're supposed to be pissed at the evil demoned! Peeved people don't say a girly little word like 'please' when we are supposed to be planning revenge!

"Oh, dearest brother" she laughed. "This game of mine has only begun. Get ready for the games are about to begin!" With that she left us behind. I was almost pissing my pants. Only the start! Eek!

"I'm scared Edwina" I mumbled.

"So am I Emily" He said. "So am I."

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

Six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven. Eleven blisters after my first day of 'Alice shopping'. More like my personal preview of hell! I smiled and acted along just to please Alice while she squealed some- what I guessed- desingers names.

I groaned and Gina pooped her head around the door.

"How many?" she asked.

"How many what?" I asked.

"Blisters."

"Oh. Eleven."

"Only eleven?"

"What do you mean 'only'?"

"I mean I got twenty-three after my first day of torture with Alice. My feet where literally like balloons."

"Twenty-three?!"

"Yep. God, you have some catching up to do."

"Catching up? You mean I will have to endure that torture again!"

"Oh Bella, it's only begun. Your her new shopping buddy now. You took my place."

I groaned."Thanks Gina."

"That's what I'm here for." With that she left.

I lay down on my bed, rubbing my feet. My mobile phone started to beep, playing 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All American Rejects. I looked at the caller ID. Unknown. I pressed 'accept' and immedeatly regreted it.

"Hi Bella!" I heard a high pitched squeal on the other end. Alice.

"Hi Alice. How did you get my number? I didn't give it to you" I said.

"Stole Gina's phone and got your number off it. If she is looking for her phone, cover for me. How are you?"

"Sore. You?"

"Evil. I'm planning revenge against the boys. They left all my shopping bags behind! Well, at least we get to go shopping again." Did I ever mention how much I hate them boys now? Well, now I so do. Shopping again! More torture!

"Curse them!"

"I know! Don't worry, I'm getting them back good. Wanna help? I promise that it will be fun."

"One question. When do I start?"

She laughed."Soon, my child. Soon."

I laughed. "Well I gotta go treat my feet. There killing me after your kind of shopping. I think I might die."

"Oh ha ha Bella. Gotta go too. I just heard Emmett scream. That means that the torture has begun."

"Alice, what did you do?"

"I gave them sleeping pills and while they where asleep I dressed them up as girls. Bye!" With that she was gone. I shook my head at her. She really was a evil pixie. I put my phone down on my dresser and closed my eyes. A image of Emmett in a dress popped up.

"Ahh!"I screamed, shooting up. Gina came in.

"Nightmares about big pink shopping bags?" she asked laughing.

"No actually" I answered. "It was alot worse. And I mean alot." She laughed harder at the expression on my face.

One thing is for sure, I never ever want to see Emmett in a dress. And I mean never.

* * *

_Alice's Point of view_

The look on their faces! Priceless! I am so glad that I hid a video recorder in the room. You tube here I come!

Mom was in the living room, a bowl in her hands.

"Are they okay up there?" she asked.

"Oh, there fine" I said. "Just having a closer look at how girls act."

"Oh. That explains Edward's really girly scream. Practising." With that she went back into the kitchen. She always beleived me. Sucker.

I sat down on one of the leather cream sofa's and picked up a magazine. Emmett came in a few minutes later, looking like he was holding back laughter. He sat down beside me and laughed his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Edward...alergic..to...make-up...wipes" Emmett said in between laughs. "Looks...like...tomato." I laughed along with him. This revenge was working out perfectly!

Edward came in, his face swolen up and Dad standing beside him.

"Alice" Dad said. "What happened?"

"You see, the boys where trying to see what it was like to be girls" I lied. "And they put make-up on and they tried to wipe it off with my wipes. You know the rest..." Emmett opened his mouth, ready to object but quickly decided against it when I glared at him.

"Well, it's not to bad. Just a little swolen. And please don't act like girls again. I now have the image of Emmett in a skirt stuck in my head and it's not pretty." I smiled sweetly at him before he left. The two boys turned to me when he closed the doors. They both started to talk together, giving out to me. I flicked through my magazine and waited for them to finish. They eventually stopped.

"Great, your finished" I said. "I thought you'd never stop. Oh, and before I go, like I said, this is only the beginning. Get ready for a lot of evil pixie dust." With that I left to shocked boys behind.

**AN: Don't forget, read that fan-fic and review! And review this one too please! Bye bye peoples! Hope you liked. Alice is very evil in this story. I love Evil Pixie Alice. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. If you have any revenge suggestions just put it in your review. Bye!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	10. Extreme Shark Diving

**AN: Hello peoples! This is chapter 10! Double digits! Finally! Yeah! This is more Alice revenge. She is very evil in this chapter... I want to dedicate this chapter to XxCiaraxX for giving me all the ideas. It was fun just to read them in your review! Hope you like her ideas! I am also writing a one-shot with her. I will tell you the name when we have decided what to call it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The person who wrote Twilight (Stephenie Meyer) isn't this evil...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 10- Extreme Shark Diving_

_Previously..._

"Great, your finished" I said. "I thought you'd never stop. Oh, and before I go, like I said, this is only the beginning. Get ready for alot of evil pixie dust." With that I left the shocked boys behind.

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View_

Oh no! Alice revenge is the worst kind of revenge! It has been a week since her last stunt. My rash had _finally_ gone away. Emmett and I are getting really scared. She hasn't done anything. This isn't normal.

Emmett and I where lieing down on our beds, listening to music, when Alice barged in.

"I know what we're going to do today!" she squealed. "Get your wallets ready boys. We're going shopping and your paying!" Emmett and I groaned but immeadetly shut up when Alice shot daggers at us. She really is scary...

"Get off your lazy asses!" she yelled. "You are coming whether you like it or not! Now move!" We jumped up and shooed her out while we got changed. I got my wallet out which was stashed with cash.

"How much do you have?" Emmett asked.

"Over one thousand" I replied. "You?"

"Over ten dollars just about."

"Only ten dollars! How are you supposed to get her anything!"

"I'm not. That's why you have lots of money. Le duh!" I sighed and left the room. Alice was standing in the living room, talking to someone over the phone.

"Bella!" Alice groaned. "You have to come. You can't leave me with them!...I don't care what Gina says. This is an emergency...Yes an emergency...Bella!...Please!...Pretty please with sugar on top...Emmett and Edward want you to come too...They do!...I swear!...Oh come on!...Your coming. That's final. Even if I have to drag you by your hair...Fine! I'll hold you to it. Don't forget that...Evil pixie out. Bye!"

"What is wrong?"I asked.

"Bella can't come" Alice moaned. "Gina wants her to stay at home and rest after hurting her ankle. I know, so unfair! Where's Emmett?"

"Getting ready. He'll be down in a minute. Which shopping centre are we going to?"

"Seattle. It has the biggest one. Now, go get the car started since your learning to drive. We're taking the Mercedes. And do it quickly!" I could tell that she was in a bad mood now that Bella couldn't come. I ran to the garage and started the car. I like the Mercedes but I rather Volvo's. I want to get one of them when I get my driver's license. Alice thinks that I'm already obsessed with them cars. Yeah right. I'll never become obsessed with Volvo's.

Alice came into the garage, dragging Emmett by the ear. He was yelping in pain. Alice sat in the front beside Emmett who had taken his place behind the wheel. I was left in the backseat.

The car journey was long and silent if you didn't count Emmett singing 'School's Out' by Alice Cooper. He is horrible at singing it so I tuned him out.

We eventually arrived. Alice was squealing like a manic and was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was going at super sonic speed so you could only barely see her. She ran out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"Let's go!" she squealed. She grabbed our hands and dragged us into the centre. It was packed. She ran around looking at shop's window's and then deciding if she should go in or not.

After two hours of vigirious Alice shopping she suddenly stopped.

"Wait here" she ordered as she ran off. How can she run in them heels?

She returned ten minutes later.

"Let's go" she said, pulling us along. She stopped infront of a 'Extreme Shark Diving' stand. She walked up to the counter where a teenage boy sat.

"Hello!" she beamed. "I'm here for the Edward and Emmett Cullen appointment." We both looked at her in shock. She turned to us.

"Guess what?" she squealed. " I signed both of you up for extreme shark diving. This will be so much fun! And that isn't even the best part! There's no cage!"

"AHHHHHH!" Emmett and I screamed in unison. I didn't want to die! I was too young! I still had my whole life ahead of me! Emmett looked as if he was thinking the same thing.

Before we could do anything, Alice pushed us into the changing rooms to get changed. This was not going to be fun...

* * *

_Emmett's Point Of View_

Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! Everything hurts! I am so going to kill Alice when I can move again. She did this to me! Them sharks where almost as evil as her! _Almost!_

I am now lieing in a frickin' hospital bed, trying to recover from them sharks. They where scary...

Edward was lieing in the hospital bed beside me. We both felt the pain...

Alice came dancing passed me and sat down on the chair at the end of the room. I tried to glare at her but it hurt to much... I was lucky them expert men where there. Otherwise I would be shark bait...

Dad and Mom came in at stood at the end of my bed.

"Emmett Cullen!" Mom yelled. "How could you be so reckless and sign up for shark diving! _Extreme _shark diving! Even worse! How could you be so stupid?!" Oh, so that was Alice's fairytale story. I would tell them the truth if it wasn't for the fact that Alice would just plan more revenge. I lay on my bed and listened to Mom rant on about some safety crap. It was boring but I need to live. Who cares about Edward? I don't. He dosen't matter. I do. I'm too young to die!

Mom eventually finished. Her and Dad left to go and get something to eat. I turned my attention towards Alice.

"That was low Alice" I said. "Real low. I could of died! What would you had done without me? And Eddie too! What would you do without us? You wouldn't have any brother's!"

"Mom is still young" she said with a shrug. "She can have more." I tried to glare but it hurt...again.

"We will get you for this."

"_This_ is only the start of revenge." She was grinning evily.

I was about to speak when someone came in.

"Hi boys." It was Gina. Bella was with her too. "What did you do this time Alice? May I add this is the evilest one yet. They have never ended up in hospital after your revenge!"

"Actually" I spoke up. "Eddie here did once." Edward was trying to glare at me put he had the same problem as me.

"How?"

"Alice tackled him once after he teased her for being a miget. He broke one of his ribs! The amount of remarks I can come up with when someone gets beat up by a girl is incredible. I have a book at home with them all in it." I had so much fun teasing Eddie for that! It was hiwawious...

Gina laughed." I never knew you where that much of a softy Eddie. Beat up by Alice? Your almost twice her size!" Everyone by this stage was laughing at Eddie. He was as red as a tomato!

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Stop it! She is way stronger than you think..." That just made us laugh harder. I was hurting all over but I couldn't stop. It was just so funny!

Mom and Dad came in to find us all laughing at Eddie. Gina was rolling around on the floor laughing, Bella and Alice were clutching each other and I was almost falling off the bed.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, looking at us with a worried expression.

"Nothing" I said. He just let it go.

"Well, Emmett and Edward, you can come home with us if you like. They would prefer if you went home Emmett. You know, away from the nurses."

"Sure. Whateva. Em, how do I get up with all these thingys on my arms?"

Dad laughed at my brillant choice of words. "I'll do it for you now. I'll get a nurse to come and help you Edward." I felt annoyed. How come he got a nurse to come and help?_ Oh yeah. Because he didn't break all the nurses hearts._

With that Dad started to take all them things off my arms.

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I was planning the next stage of revenge. The 'Extreme Shark Diving' was just the beginning. I am all set with all the ideas. I just don't know which one to do next. I scrolled through the list in my head before deciding.

Perfect for the next stage! All I need is a shower, lots of disks, a laptop, the entire student body and them two crap singers I call my 'brothers'( I secretly think we're not related. I mean I'm fantabulous and they are so...not). This next stage should be fun!

**AN: Ooooohhhhh! What does she have planned? Well, you will find out in the next chapter. The idea is also one Ciara gave me. Her brain is almost as evil as mine (for your information Sparko, yes I do have a brain. It's just filled with so much random stuff that it dosen't have any room left for important things). I hope you liked her revenge. Alice is very evil... Pwease review! I beg of you! Pwease, pwease, pwease! I want to know what people think! I want to reach the goal of 30 review's! Please be one of them thirty! It would mean alot to me and the evil hamsters (they say hi!)!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	11. Pink Hair Dye

**AN: Hello peoples of the world! This is chapter 11! Yeah! I got the Twilight DVD today! It only came out today in Ireland! Soooo annoying! Anyway, I love it! Woop! And it has the video to my favourite song 'Leave Out All The Rest' on the bonus Dvd! Twilight Golour!More Alice revenge coming your way so stay tuned! Yeah! I love Alice revenge! This is another idea my friend Ciara gave me. Hope you like! It is so much fun to write Alice revenge! She is just so evil! Enjoy peoples! Read and review pwease!**

**Disclaimer: This Alice revenge is way more cruel than the stuff in Twilight!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 11- Pink Hair Dye_

_Previously..._

Perfect for the next stage! All I need is a shower, lots of disks, a laptop, the entire student body and them two crap singers I call my 'brothers'( I secretly think we're not related. I mean I'm fantabulos and they're so...not.) This next stage should be fun!

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I hid inside the closet in the boy's bathroom. I had my laptop on my knee and the 'record' button up so I could press it when needed. I could hear shuffling in the bathroom so I held my breath. I heard the shower door open. Perfect!

The water started running and I heard Emmett's tone deaf voice fill the room. I pressed the record button.

Emmett sings the weirdest songs. Most of them where...Britney Spears? Oh, this is so much fun!

Next was Edward. His choice of songs where just pure comedy!

Tomorrow is going to be so much fun!

* * *

"Hi Bella!"I squealed as she approached me. We where meeting up at the mall for my evil plan to begin.

"Hi Alice!"she seemed happy enough."Are you sure about this? I mean Emmett is...big and scary." She was scared of the big teddy bear? Ha!

"Yes Bella. Emmett is scared of me so he won't do anything. Now come and help me set up the stall and put up the posters!"

She sighed but followed behind me. The mall was just opening up so no one would be there for shopping yet.

We got all the posters up and the stall set up in an hour. People where just starting to arrive. I noticed a huge group of girls from our school arriving. They where all Emmett and Edward fans. Perfect!

"Hey girls!" I shouted over to them. "I have something for you. It's to do with Emmett and Edward!" They amediatley said they wanted it. Brillant. Cha ching, here I come...

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View_

Emmett and I where at the mall. Emmett wanted to get a new game for the Xbox 360. We were on our way to the store when we heard a familiar voice shouting.

"Get your copy of 'Crap Cullen's in the Shower' for just a tener!" the voice shouted. "Wanna listen to Emmett Cullen attempting to sing Britney Spears? Wanna hear Edward Cullen singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' and 'Barbie girl'? Only can get it here! Come on! Get it!"

Emmett stopped. "That sounds like Alice" Emmett mused. It did!

"It does!" I agreed. We walked towards the sound. There sat Alice, selling CD's of us singing in...the shower?!

"Alice!" Emmett shouted, storming over to her.

"Hi Emmett!" she squealed.

"What did you do, Alice?"

"I recorded you two singing in the shower and am selling CD's for people to see your other side. Cool, huh?"

"Cool?! Alice why?!

"Because I'm not done getting revenge. Still amen't. So, be prepared." She turned back to a customer who handed her... 50 dollars?!

"Alice, how much money do we have?" a voice that sounded like honey asked. Bella came out of nowhere and sat beside Alice.

"Enough money for a shopping spree! Let's go!" Alice squealed.

"NO! I mean...we have to finish selling these."

"We sold them all."

"Wow. We managed to sell three thousand copies? Them girls are obsessed."

"Alice?!" Emmett and I said in unison. Bella turned to us. She hadn't noticed that we where there.

"That's my name, now your wearing it out so stop saying it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, you sold that many copies of us?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yep" she said, popping the 'p'. "Now Bella, let's go. We have some shopping to do." She fanned herself with a wade of cash. They got up and left us behind.

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

Bella and I stood inside my bathroom, laying my latest revenge supplies on the sink.

"Pink stuff for hair" she said, list in hand. "Check. Scissors. Check. Boys. Check. Alice. Check." She smiled and put the list down."Done. We have it all!" We both mini-fived**(AN:Yes there is such thing as a mini-five)** quickly before putting the things we needed into a plastic bag.

Now it was time for action.

It was past midnight(Bella was at a sleepover at my house) and the boys would be asleep. We tip-toed across the landing to the boys room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready" Bella replied.

I opened the door slowly to reduce the number of the creaks it would make. I opened it to a size that Bella and I could fit through.

The fun began...now!

I tip-toed over to the side of Edward's bed and pulled out the pink hair dye and scissors. I worked my magic as Bella held the bag.

We then moved on to Emmett. It was easier to dye his hair than Edward's because Edward's hair is a frickin mess!

When we where finished we tip-toed back to my room. We put on our pj's before hoping into bed. I can't wait until morning...

* * *

_Edward's Point Of View_

I was awakened by a screaming Emmett. He was infront of the mirror, looking at his reflection. No wonder he screamed. He looks scary in the morning.

That's when I realised why he was screaming. His hair was pink! Alice...

"Emmett, calm down" I said. "It's just hair." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What you laughing at?" he asked, really pissed off. "She did it to you too!" It was my turn to scream.

"My hair! Oh, my hair!"

"What happened to 'it's just hair' little sissy girl?"

"Your hair is just hair. _My_ hair on the other hand is important. That's my best feature!"

"Yep. It's offical. I have two sisters who worry over hair."

"Shut up Emmett."

"I have an idea!"

"What is it now Emmett?"

"We tell Mom! She will believe us this time! I mean, why would we dye our hair pink. Then we would most likely be gay. Oh, we might have a problem trying to convince her that you didn't dye your hair pink in that case."

"Just come on Emmett."

"Let's go, little bro." With that we left for downstairs to complete our mission.

Mission: Get Alice back after all these years.

This will be hard.

**AN: Hewwo peoples! I'm going to Spain on Easter holidays tomorrow so I won't be able to write as much. Sorry! I'll be gone for two weeks but I will try. Enjoy stuffing your face with chocolate! Don't you just love Easter. Oh, and I want at least five reviews before I update! Bye!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	12. Mini Replica's Of You

**AN: Soooooo sorry for not updating earlier! I was really busy on my holiday! Hope you guys forgive me! I want to dedicate this chapter to my two friends I saw in Spain, Katie and Annie-Rose! Woop, woop! I think I might split this story into two. What do you think? Tell me in reviews! Enjoy chapter 12! Hope you have fun reading! My sister Sparko and I have another story we want to write aswell. And me and Ciara have put up our story on random one-shots about everyone's favourite family...the Cullen's! It's called 'Random fan-fic's about the Cullen's'! Such a original name, isn't it? It's under the name XxCiaraxX. Sorry about the boring long author's note, I just needed to tell you guys these things. Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: If I was an assain, I would own Twilight right now but I'm not an assain so I don't, sadly.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 12- Mini Replica's Of You_

_Previously..._

"Let's go, little bro." With that we left for downstairs to complete our mission.

Mission: Get Alice back after all these years.

This will be hard.

* * *

_Edward's Point of View_

"MOMMY!" Emmett called as soon as we arrived downstairs. That proves my theary. There is a five year old trapped inside a sixteen year old's body. Poor five year old...

We had gone back up the stairs when we got down the first time. We needed to get the pink out of our hair. Thank God Alice didn't use actual dye!

"In the kitchen Emmy" Mom yelled. Wow, she had a set of lungs on her.

"Follow my lead" Emmett whispered. "Let me do the talking." Emmett did these freakish 'excersises' (a.k.a. gay moves) before putting on a pouty face that looked so weird on him. What the hell is he doing...

Emmett went into the kitchen, me behind him and started to make all these wingy noises. Whose the sissy now...

"Mommy" Emmett fake cried. Oh no. "Alice hurt me."

"Emmett stop whinging like a five year old'' Mom sighed.

Emmett put on a hurt expression. What the... "Do you not love us Mommy? Do you not want us?"

"Well I wouldn't have to cook as much...or clean...Who's offearing to take you? I say yes."

"Not you too! I mean I expected Alice and a little bit with Dad but you? Your our mother! What would you do without your boys? We're basically mini replica's of you in boy form." I laughed but covered up as a cough when Emmett started mouthing 'Who's side are you on?'.

"Sorry" I apoligized. "Bad cough."

"It's okay" Mom said. " And Emmy, that's why I would keep Edward. I mean, who is going to help me cook and tell me what Alice is talking about with fashion?"

"Ha ha" Emmett laughed. "Mom's keeping you cause your a sissy. And now you are going to use your 'I can't help it if Alice is my twin and I get all the names through the telepathic waves' excuse, what ever that means."

I glared at Emmett. "Shut up" I mummbled. "I can't help it if Alice is obsessed with stupid fashion and is a huge shopiholic freak with weird spiky hair."

"What ya say Edward?" Alice said, appearing out of nowhere. Shit. She heard that. I saw Emmett and Mom silently laughing at me.

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered before making a run for the hall. She wouldn't be able to catch me. I'm too fast for her.

I ran for the front door but collided with something on the other side. I fell into a person's arms.

"You okay Edward?'' The voice sounded like honey. My voice sounds good on honey. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I looked up into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Bella. She looked away from my gaze and blushed. I realised she was still supporting me so I straightened up so she could let go.

"Alice" I said.

She looked at me in understanding.

"I'm trying to stay away too" she said. "But Gina told me to come over here. Hey! Why don't we both run and hide? We could keep eachother company." A day with her. Mmmm... sounds good.

"Sure" I replied.

Suddenly Alice came bursting through the kitchen doors.

"BELLA!" she shreiked. "Come on! We have more shopping to do!"

Bella looked at me in fear before she screamed, "RUN!"

She bolted out the front door, me on her heels and a screaming Alice yelling after us.

We ran as fast as our little feet would take us.

* * *

We stopped in the woods trying to think of a place to run where Alice wouldn't find us. We we're running out of good places when an idea suddenly hit me.

"The meadow!" I suggested.

"Where's the meadow?" she asked.

"It's a little further into these woods. Come on. We'll have to walk a bit though..."

"No. I've been a klutz since I arrived here. I don't want to land myself in a hospital."

"I'll carry you then."

"No!"

"Come on."

"Nah-ha."

"Come on."

"Nope!"

"Come on."

''N-o-p-e! What does that spell? Noo..." I picked her up before she could finish. "Hey! Put me down! You can't just pick me up when I said no! This is an assault! I'll report you! I will! I'm not afraid to do it!" I ignored her protest's and kept walking towards the meadow. I had stumbled across it when I was five and was running away from Alice. It was my usual hide out since then.

Bella finally stopped her protest's to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Is that pink in your hair?" she asked. Crap. I thought I washed it all out...

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Fine." I told her the story. She was in stiches when she heard about what Emmett said.

"Wow!" she laughed. " I mean I helped Alice with the hair dye one and she told me not to leave so early the next morning but I didn't think it would be that funny so I left. That is sooo funny!"

What?! She helped! That is so mean!

Without even thinking about it I twisted her around and dangled her upside down. She screamed in horror and delight.

"Hey!" she squealed. "I'm sorry! Please don't drop me! Please?" She gave me the cute puppy dog pout and I gave in. Alice really was rubbing off her.

"Fine" I sighed. "Let's go Bella." I swung her back around and continued to walk.

I lost track of time, just walking with Bella giggling and hanging on for dear life.

Bella suddenly gasped. I looked up and saw the meadow. Wow. I forgot how wonderful it was...

**AN: There ya go! Chapter 12! Review please! Not many people review! I mean lots of people add me to their fav or alerts lists but I want to be able to read your guys opions! Will try and update more over the next few days. Don't forget, two stories or one! Your choice! Hope you guys had a great Easter! I know I did=)! Have a great day people! Sorry the chapter isn't very long but I want a whole chapter for the meadow if you know what I mean! This is the list of when the story will be updated depending on the amount of reviews!**

**Three-Four days**

**Five- Three days**

**Ten-Two days**

**Fifteen( I have never gotten this many reviews for one chapter)- Tomorrow(One day)**

**There you go people's of the world! You could decide when you want this story to be updated! You could make the difference! Wow! That sounded really cheesey! Never mind! This is Lalice reporting from rainy Dunboyne, Ireland. Back to you *put random name here of your choice*!**

**(PS: If I split this story in two this piece I am writing now will be called _Leave out All the Rest: Part I_! Thank you!)**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	13. The Meadow

**AN: Hello people's of the world! This is chapter 13! Yes, the big 1-3! I want to dedicate this chapter to my great friend Aoife! Even though she is always sick, she still has time to write her Ugly Betty story on FanFiction and has time for her friends! Hope you get better soon(and this time for at least a couple of years)! Enjoy reading chapter 13 people! Chow!**

**Disclamier: If I owned Twilight I'd be living in America. But instead I'm living in this rainy, dreary, wet country so, as you've probally guessed, I don't own the great Twilight.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 13- The Meadow_

_Previously..._

Bella suddenly gasped. I looked up and saw the meadow. Wow. I forgot how wonderful it was...

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

Wow. It was...beautiful. Amazing. Words couldn't describe it's beauty. The grass was swaying in the wind, trees surrounded the huge circle of grass, flowers were blooming from the grass. There was nothing as beautiful as this...

I hadn't realised that Edward had put me down and was now lieing down while I stood, gobsmacked by the beauty, at the arch of the meadow.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to actually come into the meadow?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips. "You look like a goldfish, opening and closing your mouth." I shut my mouth quickly. I walked over to his side looking around. I lay down beside him and looked at the sky, it was now twilight.

"How did you find here?'' I asked. The question had been playing on my mind since we arrived.

"I stole one of Alice's handbags and threw it in a river. She has always been obsessed with fashion forever. I was scared so I ran to the forest. That's when I found here. It's my secret little hide out."

"It's so...beautiful."

"It's even prettier at night-time when the stars shine."

"What do you want to do?"

"How about...twenty questions. I'll go first. What's your favourite food? Mine is French cuisine.

"Italian. What's your favourite jewel? Mine is topaz." I blushed when I realised it was his eye colour.

"Ruby. What's your favourite colour?" I was about to answer but my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alice yelled down the phone.

"Ali, calm down."

"Do NOT tell me to calm down! YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME ISABELLA MARIE MURPHY!!"**(AN: Her last name in this is Murphy...for now;)**

"Shhh Alice. You have neighbour's! You don't want to wake them up."

"It's only seven o'clock Bella! None of them are asleep yet!"

"Oh."

"You better be on your way back here or I'll kill you with my evil pixie dust!" Then she hung up. Edward was looking at me with a very scared expression on his face.

"Let's go, before your sister kills us'' I said, standing up. He stood up beside me. " Actually, I just want to know, will you be my Best Friend? I don't have one and Alice kind of scares me."

"Sure. I don't have one either. Well I do now. Now, I just want to do one last thing before we go" he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife.

''Are you going to kill me?"

"No. Now follow me." He walked over to the tree beside the arch, me behind him. He carved words into it's bark with the knife before turning to me. "This tree is now our friendship tree and this meadow is our friendship meadow. A place only we shall know about."

He picked me up and put me on his back before starting to walk away. I glanced at the tree he had just carved on. There in beautiful handwriting where the words_ Edward+ Bella = Best Friends._

**AN: Sorry it's not that long. I just thought that was the perfect place to leave it. Yey! There BF's! Alot of people thought that they would fall in love here and confess their undieing love to eachother. Yeah, more like confessed their undieing friendship. I won't update until I get 10 _reviews_! Favourites and Alerts don't count. If they did I would be on 94! Peace out!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	14. It's Over!

**AN: Hiya world! This right here is chapter 14! Yeah! I'm proud of myself! This is the first story I've actually stuck at! Comments really do drive you on to write more! I want to dedicate this chapter to my dad and his fiance Tiffany who got engaged last weekend end! I get to be a bridesmaid! Anyway, congradulations guys! You deserve it! And the diamond on the ring is huge! Enjoy chapter 14 guys! Thanks for sticking around this long and continuing to read my attempt of writing a good story!**

**Disclamier: I'd have to be dreaming if I owned Twilight. And I'm pretty awake right now.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 14-_

_Previously..._

He picked me up and put me on his back before starting to walk away. I glanced at the tree he had just carved on. There in beautiful handwriting where the words _Edward + Bella= Best Friends._

_

* * *

_

_Bella's Point Of View_

_How am I going to tell Alice that I have a different best friend?_ The question kept on running through my head. I hate to admit it but the pixie scares me. She has a book in her room with all her revenge plans that she uses when someone makes her sad. I knew I would be her next victim after this.

I kept on trying to think of the right words and her reaction but they all seemed to end in the same way- my funeral.

All too soon we arrived at the Cullen residence. I could hear Alice's screams already...

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY RAN AWAY! THEY JUST RAN AWAY! MY BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND!" I was screaming my problems at Emmett who was trying to cover his ears from my screams.

"Ali, calm the fuck down! I want to able to hear for the rest of my life!" he pleaded with me.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR HEARING! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT THEY RAN AWAY! EDWARD AND BELLA LEFT YOU ON YOUR OWN TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL _ME_ EMMETT TO CALM DOWN!"

Now he was fuming like me. "Bastard! He left me alone to shop with a fucking pixie! I'm going to drag him back here! No one abandon's me in my time of need!" He stormed out the door. At least he was on my side.

Who needs them? I'll get a new best friend that won't run away! Who needs her? I can do better! She will pay for it! She just lost her best friend.

Emmett suddenly burst through the door.

"There coming" he said. "Now Alice I'm pissed too but don't do anything you will regret.."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO!" I yelled. He cringed back onto the sofa and sat as far away from me as he could do.

_Let the war begin..._

_

* * *

_

_Bella's Point Of View_

I gulped before opening the door to the sitting room.

Alice was tapping her foot and looked as if steam should be coming out of her ears. Emmett was on the sofa that was furthest away from Alice, curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth.

Edward patted my shoulder before joining Emmett on the sofa. Emmett mouthed a 'good luck' before Alice turned her gaze on me. I atomaticly backed towards the door.

"Your not going anywhere Isabella Marie Murphy!" she yelled. She sprang for the door and locked it. Oh No. She definatley was mad...

"I have something to tell you Bella" she said through clenched teeth.

''So do I'' I said, with every ounz of courage I had.

"You go first."

"Okay. I...um...kind of..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Edwardismybestfriend." I made ut all one sentence, hoping that she wouldn't catch it. Unfortunatley, she did.

Her green eyes started to water and her lip jutted out, shaking. Her fists clenched, and I thought I saw steam come out of her ears.

"WHAT?! I'M THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO END THIS RELATIONSHIP!"

"What?!"

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE EDWARD OVER ME!"

"I haven't seen this much drama since Jessica and Lauren had that fight over you in 7th grade" I heard Emmett say to Edward.

'Edward dosen't make me go shopping! And he cares!" I yelled.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BELLA!" Alice yelled and cried. "WE WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"They sound like their breaking up with eachother" Emmett said to Edward.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! WE ARE TRYING TO DISCUSS OUR PROBLEMS AND WHERE OUR RELATIONSHIP STANDS!" Alice yelled.

"You sound like an old married couple'' he whispered to himself.

"EMMETT!'' we yelled in unison. Alice glared at Emmett and he leaned further into the couch. Too far.

He leaned so far that the couch toppled over and the boys fell off and hit the wall. Alice and I forgot our 'relationship problems' and rushed over to them.

"I think I leaned a liitle too far back" Emmett said once we got him and Edward up.

"You think" I said sarcastically. Alice was now backed to her pissed off mood. She glared at me.

"I just have one last thing to say to you Bella" she announced. "We're over!" With that she stormed out of the room. Well, she banged into the door first because she forgot it was locked but after that.

"I stood there staring at the door.

The last thing I heard was Emmett speaking.

"That was odd."

**AN: Dun, dun, dun, duuuunnn! Emmett will be Emmett. It would be him that would do something like that. Please review! Pretty please! **

**If you like it everyone you better,  
Push the button and let me know before I,  
Get the wrong idea and delete,  
This story about Twilight!**

**Yeah! That is in the tune to the Sugababes song 'Push the Button'! My sister and I came up with it! I will update when I get 5 reviews! Chow!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	15. Emmett's Son And Whole Again

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! I've been pretty busy! I had my Confo(my picture on my profile is me and my BF Ciara) and I'm practicing for my Speech and Drama show. Now enough with the lame excuses and on with the story! I want to dedicate this chapter to my HUGE family that all came to my Confirmation! You rock people's! On with the story! This is chapter 15! Never thought I'd make it this far! Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue! I know disclaimer's are boring, but I don't want to be sued!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 15- Emmett's Son And Whole Again_

_Previously..._

I stood there staring at the door.

The last thing I heard was Emmett speaking.

"That was odd."

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I knocked on her bedroom door. I was going to apologise even though I don't see why I have to apologise. She's the one who made a big scene out of it...

But Edward told me that I should say sorry. Emmett on the other hand was a completley different story. He loved the drama. And apparently it was 'saving money' since he didn't have to pay to watch it. Cheapo.

I was thinking of all the differnt ways this could go down. All of them so far seemed to end with my funeral. Not a good sign...

The door opened slitly and tuffs of black hair appeared. She was trying to cover her eyes with her hair but it wasn't working. I could still see her tear stained cheeks. Definetly not a good sign...

"What do _you_ want?" Her wind chime voice was laced with sadness and bitterness. I felt tears prick at my eyes just hearing her pain.

"I came to say I'm sorry." My voice was starting to break.

"Well apologie not accepted." She was about to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

"Alice, listen. I know I was wrong for what I done and I'm probally the worst best friend ever but ...I'm just not like you. Please understand."

"Fine. But you have to let me do something and you have to help. Edward will pay for stealing my best friend..."

Seriously not good...

* * *

Here I am, outside the living room window, spying on the boys. All because of Alice. Her and her puppy dog pout...

Emmett and Edward were engrossed in their X-box, completly forgetting the world around them.

Alice was beside me, waiting for the perfect time to carry through the plan.

"Boys, go to bed" Esme yelled from the kitchen. The boys groaned but got up and left.

"Perfect!" Alice mummbled. She reached for the latch on the window and opened it up as wide as it would go. She climbed in gracefully. I handed her the plyers and she went for the boys pride and joy- the X-box.

* * *

I was awakened by a girly scream. What's wrong with Alice now?

I hopped out of the bed and was about to go downstairs to see what Alice was screaming about when I saw a figure sitting infront of the door. It was...Alice?

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yep?" she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Wasn't it you that screamed?"

"No."

"Oh, alright. We better go down."

"Let's go." She skipped out of the room and down the stairs. I followed behind her and was greeted by a very worried looking Carlisle.

"Oh god" he muttered to himself. "What's wrong with Alice? What did the boys do." He thought it was Alice too. I decided to not burst his bubble and continued behind him. He rushed into the sitting room.

"What's wrong Al- wait- Emmett and Edward?" Carlisle was clearly confused. Emmett was sitting on the ground, cradling the X-box while Edward was sitting on the couch watching.

"He's almost gone" Emmett cried. "He was so young. He never got a chance to live his life. He never found a wife, had children." It took every ounce of strenght I had not to laugh at him.

"Emmett, it can't have chilren" Edward reminded him. "It's a X-box."

"Stop making fun of my baby. And he's a _him _not an _it_. Carlisle, please help him. He needs to be medically treated. Your a doctor, please help your grand-son."

"It's not a human Emmett" Carlisle stated. "I can't do anything."

"Fine then" Emmett cried. "I'll do it myself. I'm using your office Carlisle. My boy shall live!" I laughed as soon as he had left. I hadn't noticed that Edward was still there. Musn't of cared to much for his 'nephew'.

''Come on" Carlisle sighed. "We better go see what he's up to." We all filed up the stairs to Carlisle's office. He opened the door. Oh My God!

A hospital bed was pulled to the middle of the room, the heart monitor was connected to the X-box which was lieing on the bed. Emmett was racing around the room trying to 'keep his son alive'.

"Come on 360" he yelled. "Stay alive!" I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

The heart monitor apparentley 'stopped'. I only knew this cause Emmett started screaming "Oh No! Don't die 360! The heart monitor will start again! The shock things( I don't know what there called)! I'll find them!"

He raced arouind the room and eventually found them. Why didn't I record this for YouTube? It would've swept the nation!

He started to shock the X-box. He actually started to shock it!

"STAY ALIVE!" Emmett yelled in between shocks. "WE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH THIS! COME ON! YOUR MY ONLY FAMILY THAT LOVES ME! I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE MORE THAN YOU!"

"Your family is really retarted" I said to Edward.

"That's why you love us" he replied. "We will always be known for our crazier side. And we will always be family. No matter what happens. We will always have eachother."

That's when I felt something I hadn't felt in ages. Loved. I felt loved for the first time since my family fell apart.

For the first time since my mother died I felt whole.

**AN: Don't you just love to feel loved? I know I do. Please review if you liked it! My friend came up with the X-box idea. My brother is addicted to it. He is always on it! I don't like it that much. I only like 'Lips' and 'Guitar Hero'. Hope you liked reading this! I updated my profile too! Isn't it cool? Adios Amigo's and Amiga's!**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! COME ON! YOU KNOW THAT IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE BUTTON APART FROM COOL RED ONES!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	16. The One I Love

**AN: I'll try and update often to make up for taking that long to update. Okay, this is chapter 16. This is where the drama begins. Wooo! I want to dedicate this chapter to my class because they rock! Especially the girls! Hope you enjoy chapter 16! Woop, woop! Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: My dad said he'd kill me if I managed to get sued again! So I have to put this up!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- chapter 16- The One I Love_

_Previously..._

That's when I felt something I hadn't felt in ages. Loved. I felt loved for the first time since my family fell apart.

For the first time since my mother died I felt whole.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

One year. Today marked one whole year. One whole year of being with my favourite people, the Cullen's.

It also marks the day I meet him. Sigh. Yes, I fell in love with my best friend, Edward. Alice and Gina are the only ones that know.

"Hey Bells!" Speaking of the pixie...

"Hey Ali "I greeted. Alice and Edward where taking me out to celebrate. I couldn't wait to go out with them. I was planning on telling Edward. I was happy and bubbly inside. I felt like I was pretty close to cloud 9.

''Come on Bella! You have to look gorgeous if your going to admit to someone that you love them! Come on! My bedroom, now! Oh, I love Bella Barbie!" Bella barbie had become Alice's favourite game since Esme made Alice throw all her Barbie dolls out. I was kind of like her super sized Barbie. Oh fun!(Note sarcaism.)

Alice was throwing things everywhere when I got to her room. She had ran to get to her room, and since I have became uncorrdenated I wasn't going to take the chances of running up those stairs.

"I think we'll go with blue" she mussed. "It's sooo your colour. You always look kick-ass when you wear it." Emmett was so rubbing off of her. Kick-ass? Such a Emmett thing to say.

"Shower" Alice commanded, pushing me towards the bathroom. Oh no... The bathroom only means one thing. A makeover of doom...

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! Such little time to make a goddess out of Bella! Let me see. We still have to:1. Shower her 2. Pick out a kick-ass outfit. God, I'm starting to sound like Emmett. Anyway, and 3. Hair and makeup!

I pushed Bella into the shower before looking at all the blue clothes I have. Bella looks awesome in blue and Edward admitted before in a family game of truth and dare- he is such a sissy. He never picks dare- that he likes Bella in blue.

I found the perfect outfit just as Bella got out of the shower. I had found a saphire blue strapless dress that would come to her knees, a saphire blue cardigan that had baby blue buttons, a baby blue handbag with baby blue high heels that had saphires on the tips. I knew she would object to the heels but I always win, so what's the point.

I was right. Bella groaned as soon as she saw the heels.

''Alice" she whined. "I can't wear heels. I'll fall and kill myself if I try to walk in them. Come on, you don't want me to die do you?" I had to laugh at her pout. I am rubbing off on her...

"Silly Bella" I said, shaking my head. "You won't die. I have something else planned for your death. Now hurry up." Her eyes went wide with my mentioning of me killing her. "I'm just joking about killing you." She immeadiatly looked releived. Silly klutz...

I stepped out of the room to give her some privacy while she changed. I was going through all the things I could do to her hair when Bella came out.

Oh My Frickin God! Edward is going to love this! I just know it! The blue made her almost transclucent looking skin stand out and her brown eyes looked like melted chocolate. I can't wait for tonight!

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I was at this moment in time standing outside the Italian Edward and Alice were meeting me at.

Alice was planning on leaving half way through the dinner to give me and Edward some alone time so I could tell him. I was growing nervous.

Five minutes passed before I could see Alice in the distance...alone. _He's probally just getting something from his car, _I thought.

Alice approached me and she looked... sad? She looked sad for once.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I asked when she reached me. She looked up at me and I could see a mixture of emotions in her eyes- anger, saddness, frustration and confusion.

"He's not coming" she replied in a barely audioble whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not coming. He bailed out. I don't know why." I felt like I had been kicked in my chest. I felt tears start to brim over.

He wasn't coming to celebrate one year together. He ditched me.

"I know you know why" I cried to Alice. She was bad at lieing for once.

"I know" she replied. "But I don't want to hurt you Bella."

''Just tell me Alice. Please."

She sighed in defeat. "He wanted to go on a date with Lauren Mallorey for ages. And she asked him out. He didn't think about it, he just said yes. I reminded him about tonight, he said 'who cares? It's not as important as this. Bella can wait for some other day.'" I cried harder into Alice's chest. She rubbed circles in my back and comforted me as I cried for the lose of my love.

* * *

I was lieing on my bed in my room, just staring at the ceiling. Alice and I skipped dinner last night and just came straight home. I was planning on avoiding Edward for a few days. He can read me like an open book and would be able to tell that something is wrong.

In heard a knock on my door as my bedroom door opened.

"Bella?" I heard his velvetly voice come closer. He sat at the end of my bed.

"Bella?" he said again. I didn't answer.

"Bella, can we talk somewhere more private than here cause I can hear everyone outside the door listening." I didn't answer him. I just up, opened the door, walked over the pile of people who had fell when I opened the door, grabbed my coat and waited outside. Edward came out a minute later and started to walk. I followed after him.

"Bella, we need to talk" he said after a minute of silence. I didn't answer him.

"Bella?" No answer again.

"Bella, will you stop acting like a two year old and talk to me?"

"No."

"Bella, what is this all about? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Anything wrong?! You skipped the dinner last night to go out with Ms. Slut and you didn't even apologise!"

"What? This is what this is over?! You are so childish! Just because I skipped your one year celebration! You are so jealous! Your acting like such a bitch! Why do I even bother with you?!" It felt like he had just stabbed me in the chest. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Well, you'll never have to waste your time on me again. Have fun finding a new best friend Edward. Don't ever come near me again!" I turned and ran back home. I could hear him calling but I didn't stop. I kept running away from the man I used to love.

* * *

It was the next day. I had avoided all the Cullen's since my fight with Edward yesterday. He tried to talk to me so many times but I just looked past him.

The only Cullen that hadn't tried to come near me was Alice. I hadn't seen her since the fight yesterday. It was strange that she hadn't come near me.

"Bella, can I talk to you sweetie?" Gina asked from the living room. I came in and saw her sitting on the love seat with her boyfriend. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that she got a boyfriend. Woopse...

I sat on the armchair facing them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well," Gina started," me and Paul have been dating for a while. And we have decided that we are going to move to where his family are."

"Really? Cool! Where are we moving? When? This is so cool!"

"No, you don't understand Bella. Your moving too, but not to the same place as us." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your going to live with a different family." I felt my world freeze.

**AN: Alot of action in one chapter. Dun, dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Stay tuned to Leave out All the Rest to find out!**

**I have a request. I want to get to a hundred reviews before this story is finished. So please review and help me reach my goal!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	17. I'll Miss You Forks

**AN: Hewwo peoples! Another chapter coming your way! Coolio! I ca't believe I've wrote 17 chapters! I want to dedicate this chapter to XxChriissy-CullenxX! Thank you so much for reviewing! Your an awesome person! Woop, woop! Thanks for support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wuv ya!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue! Emmett said he'd suck my blood if I don't put disclaimer's up, and my family's too!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 17- I'll Miss You Forks_

_Previously..._

"No, you don't understand Bella. Your moving too, but not to the same place as us." I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your going to live with a different family." I felt my world freeze.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I bit my lip to try and hold back the tears. I was leaving today, in a couple of minutes to be exact.

I would miss Forks. It felt like I belonged here. And I had good friends- not including _them_. I had a good house, and a good family.

"Bella, come on!" Gina called from the driveway. "We have to go!"

I picked up my carrier bag for the flight and made my way down the stairs.

I stopped just before the car to take one last look at the place I used to call home. My _second_ home. Why does bad look seem to follow me everywhere I go?

Maybe I might get lucky, this place might be perfect. _In your dreams. Your a bad-luck magnet._

"Bella, quit staring and get in the car!" Gina hissed.

I took one last look before getting in the car.

"I'll miss you Forks" was the last thing I said before the tears came again.

* * *

I awakened by a bright light shining through the small aerplane window. _What is that light?_ I thought. I looked out the window and was greeted by the sun. Sun!

I felt a smile form on my face. I loved the sun. I barely ever saw it.

"Come on Bella" Gina said before pulling me off the plane.

The sun was shining brightly high in the sky. Maybe I was getting lucky for once...

We haled a cab to the outskirts of LA. Yes, you heard me right. I'm going to be living in LA!

The drive was short to the place. It was a two-story house-red brick- that was out in the middle of the forest. Trees surrounded the house as well as many shrubs. I don't think I'll mind living here...

I grabbed my bags and walked up to the door, Gina and Paul behind me. I knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before someone answered the door. It was a woman. She was quite short, with jaw-length jet black hair, pale skin-not as pale as mine-, curves and dark blue eyes. She was very beautiful.

"Why hello" she said. "You must be Isabella. I'm Jade. Come in sweetie." I followed her in along with Gina and Paul. "Take a seat." We went into the living room and sat down. I could tell I was going to like this place.

* * *

Gina and Paul left after a small talk with Jade. She seemed like a nice person. Well, that was until the door was closed.

"Up!" she commanded after closing the door. "I don't want your germs on my sofa! Reese! Come down now!"

A man thank stank heavily of beer came in. Oh no...

"What do you want?" Reese asked.

"We need to go over the rules with her" she said.

"Alright. Listen here. You don't do anything bad at all! You will be severly punished if you do. I have a baseball bat. We hate kids. The only reason your here is because cleaners are too expensive. Your room is outside. Now move it!" I scurried outside as fast as I could. I knew this was too good to be true...

My room was a shed outside. There was a small single bed that I would barely be able to fit into, and a lightbulb for light. Nothing else. Not even a wardrobe.

I threw my bags in the corner before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Why does this always happen to me? How come I can't get one good thing out of life? Why? I never did anyhting wrong! So why me?

I asked myself these questions over and over again, hoping that an answer would eventually appear. In the end I found the answer.

There isn't one.

**AN: PLEASE READ! I do'nt want to write about abuse- well really bad abuse. I will only have a few hits. I also want to say I'll be skipping to almost a YEAR LATER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I don't really want to write much about abuse. Please don't kill me! The cullen's won't be in the next few chapters-maybe even only one. Thanks for reading peeps! Sorry about it being short too! It wads a crap chapter too but oh well! What can you do when you have a off day?**

**I just want to say if you want me to dedicate a chapter to you just put in review! Thanks!**

**Also want to thank all that have reviewed! Almost reached the goal already! Love ya!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	18. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**AN: What's up peeps? This is chapter 18! So close to twenty chapters! Wow! So close to my goal of 100 reviews too! So please review! I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kathy who is moving away to Cork in two weeks. Yes, I only have fourteen days left with her! We will all miss ya Kathy! Enjoy chapter 18 peeps! Don't forget that we are skipping ahead. I don't want to write abuse. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight I would be screaming in everyone's faces "Yesss! I own Alice Cullen! And Edward! And Emmett! I own them all! And guess what? You don't!" So now you know that I don't!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 18- Heaven Is A Place On Earth_

_Previously..._

I threw my bags in the corner before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Why does this always happen to me? How come I can't get one good thing out of life? Why? I never did anything wrong! So why me?

I asked myself these questions over and over again, hoping that an answer would eventually appear. In the end I found the answer.

There isn't one.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I slowly arose from my bed, trying not to hit a sore spot. It was...painful to move a muscle. I tried not to wince as I got changed for school. _School._

Ugh! How I hated the school here. Everyone thought that I was a freak who slit her wrists and had no friends. And I could see why they thought all them things.

I had made no move to make friends here, which gave me the 'loner' reputation. I came into school everyday with new cuts, sometimes even broken bones.

I was the freak who no one liked that was abused by her adoptive parents. What a great life, ehh?

I stumbled my way to the kitchen and ate an apple before starting the walk to school. The walk takes about two hours. Oh joy...

I try to get out before Jade and Reese wake up. It would be no problem this morning since they would be having a hangover. It hurts alot more when their drunk...

I arrived to school just in time. I felt envious of all the people at this school with their cars. Expensive cars, might I add.

I sat down in my usual spot by myself at the back of the classroom. People tried sitting beside me, to become my friend. But the longest they lasted was two weeks. It's immosiple to get me to talk.

I stared off into space thinking about the pain shooting through my left arm. It was excruciating.

I didn't want to go home just so I can get more cuts and bruises. I can't live like this for much longer. I need to find a way to escape. To find someone who cares for me and won't hurt me.

The bell rang singling lunch. I slowly walked to the caffetiria, looking at my feet. I went straight to my table since I didn't have any money as usual.

I pondered over the idea of running away. It seemed like a heaven on earth. No pain, no loud music, no pain, no Jade and Reese, no pain, no more cuts...hey, did I mention no more pain?

I think for the first time since I moved here, I smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

I ran all the way home from school. Suprise, suprise! I managed not to trip once! Okay, maybe once...twice...three...four! Basically I lost count and am deciding that I didn't trip once.

I ran to the shed- I still don't call it my room- and got my suitcase. I packed my things in the suitcase which wasn't much since I don't ever get new things.

Jade and Reese where gone out to drink so this sould be a piece of cake. Instead of heading out onto the road I climbed the wall out back since it reminded me of my favourite place. It was a beautiful forest that had flowers growing everywhere, blowing in perfect harmany with the wind.

I threw the strap of the suitcase over my shoulder and took one last look at the place. I had only one last thing to say to the place.

"Pog mo thoin!" (**Kiss my ass in Irish)**

**AN: Yay, yay? Nay, nay? Come on people, I need to know! I will not update until I get five reviews! Come on people! This is where it gets exciting! Pretty please?!( puppy dog eyes are being used at this moment in time!) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN! As Nike says "just do it!" You know you want to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and sorry for short chapters! Just found that a perfect place to end this chapter! Don't join that angry mob outside my window with their weapons of mass destruction, SHOES! Please- Owe- Don't-owe-Join- owe- Them!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	19. The Truth About Life

**AN: Hey Ho peoples! This is chapter 19! Only one chapter away from the big 2-0! I know ! Exciting! I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my favourite- sorry, correction, FAVOURITE- writers on Fan Fiction, Daddy's Little Cannibal. Even though we didn't know you very well we will still always remember you and your craziness! No one deserves to go that way! If you haven't read one of her stories yet, READ ONE ALREADY! You won't be sorry, I can promise you that! Enjoy this chapter peoples!**

**Disclamier: If I did own Twilight I wouldn't be planning on kidnapping Stephenie Meyer until she says I can have Twilight. Do not underestimate the power of Laura...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 19- The Truth About Life_

_Previously..._

I threw the strap of the suitcase over my shoulder and took one last look at the place. I had only one last thing to say to the place.

"Pog mo thoin!"(Kiss my ass in Irish)

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

_Gotta keep running. Don't look back. Just keep running forward._

I repeated these words over and over again in my head, no matter how much I wanted to turn back to get something to eat and drink.

I know it's kind of silly at this point. I mean, I've been travelling for the past week or so. I lost track of time awile ago.

My stomach growled at me, demanding me to feed it. It was extremeley hard, but I managed to ignore it and pretend that I didn't hear it. There was an ache in the back of my throat aswell. I was extremely hungry and thirsty and I was quite suprised that I had enough energy to keep moving. My muscles where graduly growing weaker and weaker. I was becoming thinner and thinner. I would soon be as thin as a piece of paper.

I felt my legs wobbling beneath me. I hadn't been resting well too so that didn't help my situation.

I stumbled past trees. I didn't know which direction I was going. I was probally heading the wrong way but at this moment in time I didn't really care. Once I was stuck in a room with them repulsive creatures.

I felt my heavy eyelids start to drop. I wanted nothing more than to have a bed to lie on and sleep in.

My tieredness didn't stop me from walking. I contiued on through the trees.

It was starting to grow dark outside and I wanted nothing more than to sleep in my comfy bed and wake up when this was all over.

I dragged my feet across the golden leaves. I was exhausted. My legs felt like they where begging for me to lie down and sleep. My eye lids kept on closing.

Suddenly, I felt the ground go from beneath my feet. My head hit something-hard. I put my hand to where I felt the pain. Blood covered my hand. Blood was oozing from my head, I could smell it's revolting smell.

My vision, suddenly, became blurry. It could only mean one thing.

Death.

I watched my memories fly past my eyelids- good and bad ones.

I closed my eyes and let death deprive me of my life.

* * *

Death. Some people are scared of dieing, scared of leeting their life slip through their grasp. Some people welcome it. They where waiting for this day, wondering how much longer they would have to endure a thing called life.

Life is harder than death. Death is peaceful and is over within the blink of an eye. Life is harder. You have to face wretched things like war, losing loved ones, watching time pass slowly, miseary, disspear, hurt, see things that make you wish you where dead so you would never have to see anything like it again.

Death will happen to everyone eventually. We can't avoid it. It is part of the circle of life. It is part of every single persons fate. So if I could give you one tip it would be this...

Every morning before you leave for work or school say goodbye to your family and tell them you love them because death is unexpected and you don't know what can happen within the short space of a few hours. So let everyone know that you love them.

As I said, death is peaceful and life is hard. So try and live a good life, have no regrets when you die. Know that you where ready to go.

Do things that scare the shit out of you. Get over your fears. Live life to it's fullest.

Don't be scared of death. Be scared of life.

Because life is something to be scared of.

**AN: *sob*. Sad isn't it. THIS IS NOT THE END!!! THERE IS MORE!!!**

**It will get funny again. I just wanted to express my other side of writing- the deep meaningful side.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The last part I had wrote ages ago, before I discovered Twilight. I try to use that advice most of the time. Escpecially the 'do things that scare the shit out of you' part. **

**I hope many readers take this advice into acount. Don't be afraid to tell people you love them cause you never know what might happen.**

**I will update when I get 10 reviews. I hope you people review this chapter. I know that I cried while writing this.**

**Review please!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	20. The New Kids On The Block

**AN: Told you there would be more! This is in Alice's Point Of View. Yesss! I reached my goal of writing 20 chapters! Exciting, isn't it? I want to dedicate this chapter to my sister Sparko who has exams this week. Good luck! Hope you people enjoy this chapter peoples.**

**Disclamier: I wish I was a vampire, I wish I had venominess teeth. If I write how much I want to own Twilight, I will start to weep.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 20(about bloody time!)- The New Kids On The Block_

_Previously..._

Don't be scared of death. Be scared of life.

Because life is something to be scared of.

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I tried my best not to look at Gina's house as I pulled my baby into the drive of our house.

They left a few months ago. Even though it was awhile ago I still can't get over how she left without telling me. She didn't even say goodbye. She just got up and left. I don't blame her though.

I blame my stupid, idiotic, dickhead, player of a brother that people call _Edward._ I think the name makes him sound like a sweet innocent person when really he is an asshole with a huge ego.

I climed out of my car and was picked up into a huge teddy bear hug.

"Hey Pixie!" Emmett voice boomed. " I missed you for a total of five whole minutes!" I had to laugh. Emmett took my side when I told him what Edwrd did to Bella. We had grown closer during the process. I helped him with pranks, he helped me with revenge. We are like buisness partners.

"Can't...breath...Emmy...bear!" I gasped. He put me down, laughing the whole time. As impossible as it might sound, Emmett has grown taller. Me, not so much. I grabbed my bag from the boot of my baby and went inside. Mom was baking in the kitchen as usual. I could smell the sweet aroma of her homebaked cookies. Yum! Dad was at the hospital. He practically lived there since Bella left. He's not to fond of _him_ either. _He_ was out with another girl. I think her name was Lauren or something like that. Emmett had followed in after me and had went straight to the kitchen. Typical Emmett...

"Ali, you have to try one of these!" Emmett's voice boomed from the kitchen. "There like heaven on earth! Nothing can be better than these! Not even girls!" I had to laugh. He is so stupid sometimes. I went into the kitchen and saw Emmett stuffing five cookies in his mouth.

"You are such a pig Emmett" I laughed.

"Pig stands for Pretty Irresistable Guy."

"No Emmett. It stands for Pretty Irish Girl."

"Yes, but I'm not Irish and last time I checked, I wasn't a girl."

"Well, things change Emmett. You never know, you might wake up one morning a girl."

"I will kill you if you do anything to me Alice."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Watch and learn miget. Watch and learn."

Mom burst out laughing. She always found our arguments funny. We argue about everything so I'm suprised she can still laugh. Emmett turned the puppy dog pout on her.

"This isn't funny Mommy" he whined. "She's going to turn your favourite son into a boy."

"One" Mom started," she'd be doing me a favour. I would be escatic if she turned Edward into a girl too. Two, who said you where my favourite son?"

Emmett gasped in horror. "Mother! You don't talk to your son like that! I am dissapointed in you, Mother. I'm ashamed to call you Mommy! Why do I even bother to stay here when I get treated like this?"

"One, because you would have nowhere to go and two, I make great cookies."

"Too true. Speaking of cookies, you think you could make more? The bear loves cookies."

Mom laughed before starting another batch. Sucker...

I heard the door slam behind me and the clatter of heels. That only means one thing..._Edward_.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Lauren, my girlfriend" he said coming into the kitchen with a life-size version of a plastic Barbie glued to his side. Mom waved to be polite and introduced herself, Emmett nodded in her direction and I completley ignored them. I knew it wouldn't last long so what's the point?

"Alice" Mom said. "Introduce yourself, dear."

I sighed. "Hi'' I scowled. "I'm Alice." Mom shook her head at my hostility, Emmett smiled to himself, Edward sighed while Lauren scowled back.

"Eddie" her high-pitched nassally voice whined. I had to hold back a laugh. I knew Edward hated it when people called him Eddie because it reminded him of Bella. "I smell carbs. You know how much I hate carbs. Can we go?"

"Sure Lauren"he smilred at her adoringly. I wanted to puke. "Come this way baby." They went up the stairs.

"I'll give it a week" Emmett said as soon as they where out of earshot.

"A week" I scoffed. "I'll give it two days before he finds another Barbie. At most."

"I'll say five days" Mom said. Yes, my Mother. She does these bets too. "No longer. She really is a blonde bimbo."

"Right, a fiver in each" Emmett said.

"I say a tener" I said. "I'm feeling lucky."

"Tener it is" Mom said. "And your both going to lose. I have the Mother instinct."

"Plu-ease!"Emmett scoffed. "I am going to win."

"You see, that's where your both wrong" I argued. "I am going to win. Just wait and see."

With that I went up to my room.

* * *

I parked my baby in it's usual spot in the school parking lot. All my friends came running over.

"Did you hear yet?" Jessica asked. I shook my head no. "There is going to be three new people moving to our school today! Isn't that, like, awesome?"

"Oh My God!" I squealed. "This is so cool! I wonder if we'll become friends!" How do you get Alice happy in the morning? Tell her new people are coming!

I skipped into the school, excitied to meet new people. I'm a people person, as everyone knows.

I dropped off at my locker to get my books before skipping to my first class- English. I don't mind English. It is fun when we debate. My team always win.

I took my usual seat at the back on my own. I hate sitting on my own. It's so...lonely. I have no one to talk to.

Mr. Mason came in, looking utterly- hey, that's a funny word- bored as usual. Five minutes into his lecture on some book- can't remember it's name- a girl came in.

She was beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back, big chocolate brown eyes, pale- almost translucent looking- skin that made her eyes stand out. She was an average height- 5"4, I'm guessing- and was extremley thin. She must of been one of the new kids.

She stumbled over to the teacher and gave him her slip. He told her to sit beside me, which I was grateful for. Finally, someone to sit beside!

Just as she was about to sit down she feel, but I managed to catch her.

"Thanks" she mummbled.

"Your welcome" I welcomed her. "I'm Alice Cullen. You must be one of the new kids. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."

Bella?! Could she be...no. Bella didn't have any sisters and brothers and she was all the way in LA with another family.

"Bella...suits you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Bella, daughter to chief of police in Texas, Tony, and my mother, Miriam, liveed in LA. My dad died when I was little and my mom died a little while ago. I don't remember though. I was told this. I got amnesia a while ago. I now live with my uncle Charlie and my adopted family, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Witlock. Your turn."

I felt like crying when she was finished. I would be devestated if I didn't remember anything about my life. I held back my tears and started to tell her about myself.

"Okay, I'm a really hyper person and love to talk. I live with my dad Carlisle who works at the hospital, my mom Esme who rocks, my bear of a brother Emmett and my player of a twin Edward. Trust me, don't go near him. He got all upset when his secret lover moved away and now he dated random girls to try and hide the pain and to try and get her off his mind. Not working out great. My yellow 911 Turbo Porshe is my baby. I am obsessed with fashion. I get up at five every morning to get ready. That's me."

"Wow. We're basically opposites."

"Yeah. Hey, if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"Sure, sounds great." Just then the stupid bell rang. "See you later." She packed her stuff and was gone. I quickly followed suit and headed to my next class. I can't wait for Lunch!(was going to end here but i decided that you guys deserve an extra long chapter.)

* * *

Lunch. Everyones favouritre part of school. I practically ran to the cafeteria when French was over. I couldn't wait to see Bella again. She intrigued me. It was like we had meet before...

I quickly paid for my water and sandwich before heading to our table. I sat beside Emmett, who looked like he was a child that had just been told Santa didn't exist.

"You okay Emmett?" I asked. He nodded his head, his jaw hanging open.

"Remember when I said there was nothing better than Mom's cookies?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Well, I was wrong. I think I've just seen an angel Alice. A totally hot angel." I laughed. So Emmett...

I heard the seat beside me move. I looked up and saw Bella. I smiled widely at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Ali" she greeted. "Do you mind if my sister and brother sit with us? They have no where else to go."

"Sure"I replied. Her answering smile was huge. She turned around and made a gesture for them to come over. That's when I saw him.

His honey blonde hair was in his eyes, his eyes where a glistening pool of dark blue, he was tall and muscular yet lanky at the same time. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I could hear Bella giggling beside me.

"Looks like somebody has a crush on Jasper" she teased. I just smiled dreamingly. My eyes followed him as he went and sat across from me. He looked even better up close...

Emmett tapped my shoulder. I tore my gaze away from the God in front of me and looked at Emmett, a glint of annoyance evident in my eyes.

"That's the angel I was telling you about!" he whisper shouted. I had been so caught up with Jasper that I forgot there was two of them.

I looked up and- to simply put it- I saw a supermodel. She had lond blonde locks that shone in the cafeteria light, gray eyes that actually looked pretty, a body to die for and she had a tanned tint to her skin. She was average height, maybe a little taller than average- 5"7, I think. She would definetley make any girl feel self-concsious.

"Well" Bella said. "Let's introduce ourselves."

"I'm Rosalie" the blonde girl said.

"Jasper" he said.

"And I'm Bella'' Bella said.

"Well, I'm Alice!" I introduced myself. "This is my brother Emmett and then there's Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Mike, Angela, Ben and Lauren sometimes sits here." I rolled my eyes at the last name. No one wants her here put she comes anyway. At least Edward is keeping her busy now. They all waved hi before going into their own conversations. Bella, Rosalie and I talked about antyhing and everthing but a tap on my shoulder brought me away from the conversation. It was Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

**AN: Longest chapter I've ever wrote! *pat myself on the back* Hope you enjoyed chapter 20! Extra long for you guys!**

**I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews but PLEASE REVIEW! A review is like a chocolate chip cookie. And everyone loves cookies!**

**I will send a virtual ice-cream to people that review! If your lacktose and tolerant then you can get muffins! Yeah!**

**So REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	21. Starting A New Life

**AN: Hey ho! Heia ho peoples of the overly sized world! Greetings from a place in Ireland! Yeah! This is chapter 21! Awesome, I know! I want to dedicate this chapter to chocolate. So soft and smooth and delicious! AND REMEMBER that there is a VEGETABLE in chocolate so it's good for you! Don't listen to your parents! There lieing to you! Anyway enjoy chapter 21! Still finding it hard to believe I'm this far! Enjoy my little pretties...**

**Disclamier: Well, I'm still trying to come up with a plan to get Twilight, so until then I don't own Twilight. Don't worry, I'll think of something soon...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 21- Starting A New Life_

_Previously..._

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

**AN: I know it's just a one line 'Previously' but I don't have forever to write 'Previouslys' so please don't be mad! Anyway, back to the story!**

_Bella's Point Of View_

"Hurry up Bells!" Rosalie called from downstairs. I grabbed my stuff and hoped in the back of Rosalie's M3. Jasper was in the front next to Rosalie. Charlie, my adoptive father or my uncle which ever one you prefer, had already left for the station.

Charlie seemed like a nice person. I probally knew him before I got amnesia but amnesia, sadly, makes you forget. Jasper and Rosalie seem nice too. You would think they where related at first glance but really their not. Not even close cousins. Rosalie is Rosalie Hale and Jasper is Jasper Witlock.

And I am Isabella Swan. I know that Charlie and I have the same last name but he isn't my Dad, just my uncle.

We pulled into the school parking lot early. It looked like the place had a very scarce population. Great. Less people to blend in with.

I'm different from Rosalie. She is dieing to get noticed here. That's all she wants. Probally because she always has had attention. Every boys eyes follow her when she walks by, which unlike most people, I'm grateful for. It's means less attention for me, not that anyone would want to pay attention to me with Rosalie around. Rosalie has a body all models would die for, long blonde locks that make her gray eyes stand out, tanned tint to her perfect, smooth skin and she is tall, well to _me_ she's tall.

Jasper is more like me. He dreads the attention, trys to draw himself away from the spotlight which is almost impossible with his movie-star looks. He has honey blonde hair that usually hangs in his eyes- he hasn't been bothered to get an hair-cut in awile he told me-, dark blue eyes that would make most girls melt, muscular but he trys not to show off by trying to look lanky, pale skin but not as pale as mine and he definetly is tall. He towers over me and teases me about it.

And I'm just...well, I'm just plain. My skin is a horrible snow white and people actually ask me if I'm healthy, adverage height I guess you could say, brown, wavy hair that flows down my back and plain, boring brown eyes. Exactly why everyone immeadiatly looks at Rosalie when we pass.

We got our scheduele's and maps and where asinged our lockers. All our lockers where together, which I guess is a plus. With the time it took to get our stuff, we were going to be late. I ran all the way to the class and I was still late.

English had started when I arrived. The teacher Mr. Mason was droning on about something when I arrived. He looked aggravated that I was late until he noticed I was new. He signed my slip and told me to sit at the back.

The table he had sent me to was occupied by a petite girl with spiky black hair that stuck out in all directions. She had emerald green orbs that shined in the light. She also had pale skin, as pale as mine if not paler. I would of mistakened her for an eight year old if it was for her defined features. She was smiling brightly and looked happy that I had been placed beside her. I could tell from the glint in her eye that she was a playful person.

I had been doing well not falling until I came to the seat. Just as I was about to sit down I tripped. I waited for the impact.

It never came. The pixie like girl that I was going to sit beside had caught me.

''Thanks" I mummbled as I sat down.

"Your welcome!" her bell like voice replied. "I'm Alice Cullen. You must be one of the new kids. Nice to meet you!" Alice...Alice...It sounded familiar...No. I don't think I know her...

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Bella, by the way. Bella Swan."

"Bella...suits you. Tell me about yourself." I had to hold back a laugh when she said the name suited me. Alice did suit her tough...

"Well, I'm Bella, daughter to cheif of police in Texas, Tony, and my mother, Miriam, lived in LA. My dad died when I was little and my mom died a little while ago. I don't remember though. I was told this. I got amnesia a while ago. I now live with my uncle Charlie and my adopted family, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Witlock. Your turn."

I saw her trying to hold back the tears. I was suprised with myself. I just spilled mt guts to someone I don't even know. So unlike me.

"Okay. I'm a really hyper person and love to talk. I live with my dad Carlisle who works at the hospital, my mom Esme who rocks, my bear of a brother Emmett and my player of a twin Edward. Trust me, don't go near him. He got all upset when his secret lover moved away and now he dates random girls to try and hide the pain and to try and get her off his mind. Not working out great. My yellow 911 Turbo Porshe is my baby. I'm obsessed with fashion. I get up at five every morning to get ready. That's more."

I cringed when she said the word fashion and I don't know why. I just felt kind of...scared?

"Wow. We're basically opposites."

"Yeah. Hey, if you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch."

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure, sounds great." Just then the bell rang. "See you later." I packed my stuff and left for my next class. Lunch sould be interesting.

* * *

Time passed too quickly for my likings and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was nervous, sitting with a bunch of strangers. I was too afraid to saw no to Alice. She frightenes me. She may not look scary but something about her just screamed scary to me.

I headed to my locker. That was were I was meeting Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper was already there when I got there.

"Rose said she'd meet us at the cafeteria" Jasper told me. I put my books in my locker and we headed off to the cafeteria.

Alice's table wasn't hard to find. It was one of the most crowded tables in the cafeteria.

Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Everyone around her acted like it was normal. This school is so weird...

Alice got over excitied when she saw me. I asked if my family could sit with us and, of course, she said yes.

I couldn't help but notice Alice staring at Jasper with longing in her eyes. I nuged he trying to bring her back to earth.

She introduced everyone, though I only remembered one- the huge scary guy called Emmett. Anyone would look small standing beside him.

Lunch was pretty uneventful, until the most handsome man I've ever seen came over. His hair was a sort of penny colour, very unusual, his eyes where like Alice's, a deep beautiful emearald green and I could tell he was pretty tonned.

Alice glared at him as he approached and I noticed Emmett stiffen. Somebody has issues with pennies...

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" his velvet like voice asked. She sighed relucently put got up, probally not bothered to argue.

Emmett went back to his non-stiff self as soon as he was gone.

"Who was he?''I asked, curious now as to why they hate him.

"That's my brother Edward"Emmett replied. Now I understood from what Alice had told me earlier. I didn't push for more. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

There's something I'm sure of though.

Something funny is going on with them Cullen's...

**AN: Yikes! Has it really been that long since i updated. i know it was a crap chapter but I saw how long it had been and I don't like angry mobs.**

**I want to thank all the peoples that reviewed! I reached my goal of 100! Now my goal is 200! Please help me reach it!**

**Review peeps!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	22. We Need To Talk

**AN:Yipee!(I guess if you hate school and don't have a Jerry Springer wannabe as your teacher!) Less than one week left in school! Had the graduation mass today! Hel yeah it was fun! We all threw our ties up afterwards! And I was sitting with the best group. I like the name Nolan now. Yes, two chapters so close!And this is chapter 22! Can you believe it? 22 chapters? I can't! Ahh, the sweet wonders of writing. I never would of got this far if it wasn't for FanFiction. That is why I'm dedicating this chapter to FanFiction! My saviours! Without you I would be sitting in my bedroom at 11:44pm feeling very bored but now I'm not! You make kids smile with your greatness! **

**I'm depressed this week guys. Last week in primary school! And today all the other classes found out who their teacher is going to be next year. It's sad for me. No more teasing Fadmister!(my teacher! Go ! Nicest teacher so far! And so easy to annoy!) So the chapters might not be long. And I'm going to Spain soon for 5 WEEKS!!! I'll try to update while away but no guarentee guys. Now i'm even more depressed...**

**Disclaimer: What do you think genius? Who am I dedicating the bloody chapter to?**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 22- We Need To Talk_

_No previously guys. I'm not in the mood right now. I just wanna get this show on the road._

No previously because I'm lazy and amn't arsed right now.

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to hear what he has to say. But I saw a look of desperation in his eyes. So here I am, following my idiotic brother to whereever he was taking us.

It was starting to bug me. Why did he al of a sudden want to talk to me? He never came near me before in school. It is like we lost that twin connection, and I know it isn't going to come back soon.

I miss my twin, you could say. And you could also say that we need Bella. We need something that isn't coming back, ever. Cullen family luck.

He stopped infront of the tree we had used to call Friendship tree before Bella moved. It's almost as if Bella took it's magic with her. We don't come here anymore. Holds too many memories.

"Go'' I ordered him. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of more times. He hesitance was starting to get on my nerves. I was getting aggravated- I was missing lunch with Jasper, the cutest guy ever. He was sitting in there! And Edward was keeping me away from him.

He started talking when he saw my extremely pissed expression. "Your friend, she looks kinda familiar. Like I've seen her before. I just wanna know her name to see if I've gone out with her before. Heads up, ya know." I could feel his awkwardnish at the subject. You know things are bad the day you can't even remember who you dated a month ago.

"Her name is Bella" I told him. His eyes grew to the size of flying saucers, literally.

"Bella! It's Bella! Oh My God, it's Bella! I've missed her so much! She came back! She's here! We can be friends! She came back Ali! I'm so happy I could cry right now!" I could tell he thought it was her, I had thought the same thing too at first.

"One Eddie boy: She's not the Bella your thinking of. Two: If you don't want Emmett to tease you for the rest of your cold, lonely existence, I suggest you don't cry." Emmett has a way of weaving these sort of things out of people. How do you think I found out Edward was petrified of spiders? That was the best April Fool's Day eva...

"Ali, I'm sure it's her. She looks the exact same! Unless she was cloned of some ridiculous thing like that, that girl out there sitting with Emmett is my ex-best friend."

"I'm not sure Eddie..."

"Ali, I'm sure. Hey, does this mean Gina is back?"

"No. She lives with Charlie Swan, Edward. I doubt it's her. Her cousin, maybe. But not her."

"Then we'll just have to get answers."

"How? She can't remember anything. She has amnesia."

"Then we're going out tonight Alice. We're going to go visit Charlie." He turned to leave but I called after him.

"What?" he asked.

"I called you Eddie twice in one day and you haven't got peeved" I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"And you call me the baby?"

"Who still wears boxers with teddie bears on them. _Pink_ teddy bears?"

"Toche. Hey, why'd you bring this up?"

"I wanted to leave on a bad note."

"YOUR A UGLY BITCH!! That bad enough for ya?"

"It'll do."

"Just go before I do get mad."

"Bye Eddie."

"I said go before I get mad, so I'd take the advice and run before you do leave on a bad note. And won't just be this conversation left on a bad note."

"I'm gonna go now."

"You do that." I stopped just as I was about to enter the builing.

"One last thing" I said.

"Go" he urged.

"Eddie." With that I turned the corner.

* * *

It felt strange driving in the Volvo. I hadn't gone near it and always insisted on taking my car.

Edward and I both decided it would be best to leave Emmett out of this since he is such a blabbermouth. He'd probally announce it to the world(he has tried many times to tell the whole world something. Dosen't work out great.).

Silence hung in the air for the duration of the car journey. For once, I didn't know what to say. Yes, me , Mary Alice Cullen was aloss for the right words. For people who thought that was impossible, you have been proved wrong( I'm included in that group, by the way).

We both tried many times to start conversation, didn't go well.

We were at the station in no time. With the family's fast driving, your always there quickly. Sort of like VHI healthcare. When you need us, we're there.

Charlies crusier was outside when we arrived. It was the only car left. The lights were on inside so I took that as a good sign.

I skipped out of the car and whirled and twirled like a ballerina up to the station door. Edward followed, close behind. What, no one is going to jump out and kill you Eddie? Yet I'm still the biggest baby in the family(if you don't count Emmett. He's too good for this.). There is somthing wrong with people today.

I knocked on the huge wooden door and walked in.

There, behind a desk filled to the brim with paper-work, sat Chief Swan. A very sterssed out looking.

"Alice and Edward Cullen" he greeted us with a nod. "What can I do for the Cullen's twins. Take a seat."

I sat down and got straight down to buisness.

"Sir, we want to know about Isabella Swan."

**AN: YESS! Another chapter! Just telling you guys, the Cullen's hiwawious fights are coming soon to a laptop near you. Be prepared, you have been wrong. I have many comedy moments planned out. Keep reading my FanFic to find out all the stories!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are like an ice cold drink on a extremely hot summers day. Yeah! So, yeah, review for my story!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	23. The Missing Piece Of The Puzzle

**AN: Hey ho peoples of the planet Earth! How are the Earthlins? This is chapter 23! So far into the story... I think I'm going to cry. Just joking!**

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! Finally! Okay guys, this will probally be my last chapter before I go to Spain for 5 WEEKS! I will try my best to update while away but I'm not making any promises now. So don't come with pitchforks! **

**Also me and my sister(profile name is Sparko) are going to write that story! It will be my sisters first one! She is also going to be doing another one, so check them out when they're up! She is a amazing writer and her English teacher has told her she should be an authour, so you won't be disappointed if you give them a go!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the vampires out there! You guys rock! And if by any chance you see the Cullen's can you get their autograph for me? That would just make a Twilighters day now. I love you vamps! What people don't like Stephenie Meyer's version of vampires? Obviously people you don't like vampires but they don't count. Enjoy chapter 23 mortals or immortals who are reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, my minds good but it ain't that good. It can only come up with emo pixies...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 23- The Missing Piece Of The Puzzle_

_Previously..._

I sat down and got straight down to buisness.

"Sir, we want to know about Isabella Swan."

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

He looked a little shocked for a couple of seconds but got over it quickly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" he asked.

"First, we didn't know you had a brother" I replied. "Let alone a niece."

"I don't think everyone needs to know I have a brother. That's my buisness."

"Okay, good answer. She looks familiar, aswell. Like a neighbour we used to have named Bella too."

His eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"We think you're hiding something from the citizens Charlie. Something big that we should all know."

"What are you accusing me of Ms. Cullen?" There was venom in his tone.

"I'm saying that she is our old neighbour and that she dosen't even know who she really is."

"Let's say this girl was her, not that I'm saying she is, why would you want her to know a horrible past that could be forgotten? Do you want to torture her to death?"

That stopped me from saying the words I was going to say. I kept my mouth closed in a tight, firm line.

"Oh, you are good chief" Edward chipped in for the first time. "No one has ever made Alice think twice."

I glared at Edward. "Shut your yap before you think twice about saying that" I snapped.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Now that that is over and done with, I have alot of work to do so if you could leave" Charlie said.

I let out a frustreated sigh before getting up.

Yes, the great Alice Cullen was giving up. I couldn't even believe it. I never gave up that easily!

It was on my way out the door that something caught my eye.

Adoption forms.

I glanced back at Charlie to see if he was noticed. He was too wrapped up in his computer though to notice. I slid my hand out sneakily and grabbed the documents and making a run for the Volvo. Edward ran after me, confused as to why I was running.

I hopped into the Volvo before he could ask and started flipping through them.

_Name:_ Rosalie Lillian Hale

_Age:_ 16

_Birthday: _December 15th 1993

_Been in adoption clinic: _3 years

_Other siblings:_ 1 sister

_Name: _Ciara Hale

_Date of adoption: _13th August 2009

_Adoptive parents names:_ One parent, Charlie Swan.

_Any illnesses: _None.

There was a bit more about Rosalie that I just skipped over.

_Name: _Jasper Ryan Whitlock

_Age:_17

_Birthday: _July 23rd 1993

_Been in adoption clinic: _6 years

_Other siblings: _1 brother, 1 sister

_Names: _Luke Whitlock, Emily Whitlock

_Date of adoption:_21st August 2009

_Adoptive parents names: _One parent, Charlie Swan.

_Any illnesses: _None.

I wanted to read on but then I remember what I had stole these for. To see if my best friend came back.

I flicked through the pages until I found the right document.

I only read the first line.

_Name: _Isabella Marie Murphy/Cullen.

That was all I needed.

I had found the missing piece of the puzzle.

My best friend had came back.

**AN: FINALLY! I know it took foreva to get to this point in the story but I like to leave you guys hanging. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE ICE CREAMS ON A WARM DAY! AND TODAY IS REALLY SUNNY! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	24. The New Mission

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen, vampires and werewolves, presenting to you...CHAPTER 24! Can you believe how far I've gotten? I'm still suprised! Who knew writing stories could be so fun?**

**IMPORTANT: Okay readers, Sparko (my sister) and I posted up the first chapter for our story yesterday!  
Title: Who Wants To Live Forever  
Genre(s): Humor/Romance  
Rating: Rated T  
Summary: "So what, your human now?" I asked, trying to get used to the concept. "Well, kinda" was his brillant answer. "Next Thing you know you'll be telling me Emmett and Rosalie are too.""Well..." Mixed POV's. Vampires and Humans. Co-written with Sparko.  
Characters: Bella &Edward.**

**Definetly sould check out! And so you don't get confused, I post the new chapter first and then Sparko posted up the SAME chapter the next day. We decided to do it that way in hopes of getting more readers. Hope you guys go and check it out!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my Dad for his 43rd birthday was on Tuesday. Happy Birthday Dad! Hope you people's enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight...in my weird retarted dreams...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 24- The New Mission_

_Previously..._

I had found the missing piece of the puzzle.

My best friend had came back.

* * *

_Alice's Point Of View_

I was still jumping up and down when I arrived at school the next day. This earned me alot of funny looks but I didn't care. I hadn't felt this happy in years.

Edward hadn't either. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of that big goofy grin he had plastered to his place when I told him yesterday. He was as excited as me, if not more. I know, seems pretty impossible, but he was even jumping with joy. Not a pretty sight. And that earned him even more stares than me...

I ran to Bella as soon as she stepped out of a battered Chevy truck. Seeing her made me even more excitied, if possible that is.

"Hi Bella!" I squealed. She looked scared for a second but shook it off. She didn't answer me. She just walked right passed my jumping form.

I was confused, but I followed after her. I was going to get her to know the truth, who she really was.

Shre didn't even glance at me. She just kept walking over to her family who were waiting at the school's front doors.

I couldn't help but notice Jasper. His beautiful hair and eyes, his musceles. Had he always been that muscly?

FOCUS! I wasn't here for the God. I was here for his adopted sister who was acting really strange.

She acted like I wasn't even there and went inside with her family. I stood on the path outside, confused.

What had I done? Had I said something without even realising it? Had I done something? Insulted her in anyway? I racked my brain to see if I had, but it came up blank. I had been nothing but nice and welcoming to her and her family. Why would she act like I was some sort of stranger? Like I had been horrible to her? It hurt to think I had been as nice as I could be to her and then she just didn't appreciate it. I wanted to cry. Yes, someone that I barely knew really was making the great Alice Cullen want to bawl her eyes out.

I walked to my first class unsmiling and gloom. I was hurt. Hurt that Bella would push me away. No one makes Alice Culen feel hurt! Even worse, no one has ever made me not smile! I tried to smile, but it felt forced and fake.

I decided there that I would confront her at lunch. I would at least get an answer from.

I walked into the classroom, the fake smile still plastered on my face.

* * *

I headed straight to her locker as soon as the bell rang. As I suspected, she was standing there retriving her books for after break.

I walked up and stood right infront of her, my arms folded infront of me.

"What is it Alice?" she sighed.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Alice. But we can't be friends. Charlie warned me not to go near you. That you where nothing but trouble.

"But Bella-"

"No buts Alice. I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and left. My mouth was still open from when she cut me off.

Charlie. He was the one to blame for all of this. I felt a pang of hurt run through me.

I now felt it was my mission to become her friend. To make her remember her past.

I would make it happen.

**AN: There you go! Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review review review!**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	25. The Phone Call

**AN: Hola guys! I'm back! For the people who read my profile, you know that I was away on holidays in Spain for over five weeks and England for four days. And after that much time in the sun I gotta say that I LOVE THE RAIN!!! Try doing 2 hour walks in 40 degrees. Not fun...**

**MY FIRST POLL IS UP! If you have spare time, go and check it out and VOTE!!! Cause I love to hear wha you people got to say. Also, a big thanks to my readers who were patient with me and with my other story _Who Wants To Live Forever?_ You guys rox my sox!!!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to a delicious snack that keeps us cool during the summer...ICE-CREAM!! With all your bizzare flavours! We love you ice-cream! You scream, I scream. WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE-CREAM!!!**

**Enjoy this chapter fellow ! This chapter is half of fifty! How exciting! And don't forget...VAMPIRES WALK AMONG US!!!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but they are my best friends. I went to the same mental asylum as Alice...**

**XxXLaliceXxX**

_Leave out All the Rest- Chapter 25- The Phone Call_

_Previously..._

I now felt it was my mission to become her friend. To make her remember her past.

I would make it happen.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

I felt the guilt creep up on me as I saw Alice's heartbroken face when I told her.

I didn't want this. I liked Alice a lot. She was my first friend here at this strange place. She had made me feel welcome. And her family seemed nice, even Edward. I liked their family. I wanted to be friends with them. And from what it looks like, they wanted to be my friend too.

But Charlie forbid it. He said that the family was nothing but trouble. They would only cause damage.

I didn't believe Charlie. I liked them and they didn't seem bad. They seemed nice people who I could easily be friends with.

Rosalie and Jasper had liked them too. A lot.

It was confusing me. Charlie had seemed to like them yesterday before he came back from the station. He had said nothing but nice things about them, raving on about how they helped the community a lot. And he had seemed fine with us being friends with the. Until he came home.

He had been in a fowl mood since. He had lost something at the office and had had a couple of unwanted visitors, as he put it. The furrow between his brow never disapperaed, and he had been thinking hard ever since.

His mood was no better when he came home tonight, if not worse. Something was really bothering him.

We decided to stay out of his way. There was very little to do in a place like Forks. Especially with no friends to hang out with. Even though we had each others company, we felt lonely. We missed the friends we had had. We needed them. And we couldn't have them.

We all sat infront of the TV watching whatever we could find. We had nothing else to do since we had already finished the little home work we had.

Half way through an episode of the Simpson's I got up and started making the dinner. Tonight was pork chops, garlic potatos and mixed vegetables. It was made quickly and soon we were all gathered around the kitchen table, picking at the food. I left the table after eating half of it, my appetite lost.

I was upstairs, just lieing on my bed when my phone rang. I picked it up quickly, hating the sound of the ringtone. "Hello?" i answered, unsure.

"Hi Bella!" It was Alice.

"Alice?! How did you get my number?! I didn't give it to you!"

"Em...the yellow pages?"

"Alice, mobile numbers aren't in the yellow pages."

"Well...they are now." I let it slid. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Why do you asume that I want something? Maybe I just wanted to talk to you."

"Cut the crap Alice. I know there is a reason."

"I missed you. You know, you're my friend. Well, _was, _my friend." I felt the guilt again. "But since you don't wanna be friends..."

"Of course I wanna be friends!"

"Then why did you avoid me?"

"I was being silly. Here, wanna it together at lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. Bye!" With that she hung up, l4eaving me on the other end confused.

_Alice's Point Of View_

Guilt trick. Works every single time. now let the second part of the operation commence.

This calls for a famly meeting...

**AN: I know it's short but it's just that I wanted to get something out there for you guys. I hope you had an amazing summer, where ever you are on planet Earth.**

**Okay guys. Do your thang people. *queue coke add* Pretty please with sugaron top =:( My goal is that I'm aiming for 200 cause there are a few more chapters left. So please review.**

**The three r's : Read, review, write. (I know the last one dosen't begin with r but neith does arithmetic and that is part of the school three r's).**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


	26. Sorry!

**AN: Okay guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, because to be honest I've lost interest in all my stories.**

**I'm just working on non-twilight stories. Who knows, I may turn it into a Twilight fan-fic.**

**I still love Twilight. In fact, I went to go and see New Moon on the first day! It was so much better than Twilight!**

**I might delete my stories, I might not. Depends on what you guys decide.**

**Lots of Twilight love.**

**XxXLaliceXxX**


End file.
